amour impossible
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: une jeune femme est accusée à tord du meutre de ses parents, l'Akatsuki décide de faire d'elle une des leurs. Mais pas n'importe qui viendra la chercher : le beau Itachi Uchiwa. Couple : ItaSaku. Ne vous fiez pas aux premier chapitres ils sont merdiques.
1. accusation

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 1 : ACCUSATION

Bonjour a tous. J'arrive sur ce site avec ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (tellement que vous oublierez les éventuels fautes)

Egalement, ce premier chapitre davantage a un prologue … Erreur de ma part. Donc je m'excuse en avance pour la taille de ce texte.

C'est en pleine milieu d'une forêt de Iwa no Kuni que se dressé un des différents repères de l'organisation Akatsuki. Composé de neuf ninjas déserteurs, provenant tous des pays disséminés dans le monde des ninjas.

Leur chef, Madara Uchiwa, installé tranquillement à un bureau se tenait informé du monde extérieur.  
Depuis peu, une sorte de papier était distribué dans tous les pays, concentrant a l'intérieur les nouvelles importantes du monde des ninjas.  
Ils avaient appelé cela, un journal. Quel drôle de nom…

Ses yeux parcouraient les derniers potins, les dernières ventes et échanges importants.  
Enfin, l'homme tomba sur sa rubrique favorite, non sans un rictus horrible sur ses lèvres. Les meurtres.

La plupart du temps, il rassemblait les nouveaux sous-fifres et membres de l'Akatsuki grâce à cela.  
Un article sur la ville de Konoha retenu particulièrement son attention.  
Une jeune femme de 16 ans était condamné a mort pour le meurtre de ses parents. D'après les premières enquêtes, c'était un jutsu encore inconnu que la coupable avait utilisé.  
Elle était enfermée dans la prison de Konoha, dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé, attendant la sanction, dans une semaine.

Madara ne put s'empêcher de trouver tout cela fort intéressant.  
Cela faisait quelques temps qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki avait été tué, il fallait lui trouver un remplaçant.

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir murement réfléchit a son choix, il convoqua deux membres. Puis les envoyé direction Konoha.

Ils arrivèrent à la prison deux jours plus tard, et pour que leur mission se terminent au plus tôt les tueurs allèrent directement à la prison, en pleine nuit.  
Profitant de l'effet de surprise, ils réussirent facilement a la cellule de la jeune femme.

Leur boss leur avait ordonné qu'il lui fallait vivante et qu'ils avaient carte blanche pour tout le reste.  
L'un d'eux se fit donc un plaisir sadique a tuer le plus de gardes possible.

A présent devant la cellule qu'ils cherchaient, la jeune femme était bien présente. Attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles par des menottes reliés directement au mur derrière elle.

La jeune femme avait les cheveux longs jusqu'au bas de son dos, ils étaient sales, emmêlés, mais avait tout de même gardé leur couleur d'origine : le rose.

Elle posa ses grands yeux verts sur les deux tueurs qui étaient postés devant sa cellule.

- Comment t'appelle tu ? lança un des deux hommes.

La prisonnière releva les yeux vers eux et répondit d'un petite voix : « Sakura Haruno »

- Je me présente, continua le tueur qui retirer son chapeau de l'Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiwa, nous venons te chercher.

Sakura ne réagit pas.

L'autre tueur enleva lui aussi son chapeau et se présenta

- Et moi, c'est Kisame.


	2. protection rapprocher

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 2 : PROTECTION RAPPROCHEE

Sakura leva ses yeux vers les deux tueurs.

- Et que me vaut le plaisir de rencontrer des criminels de rang S dans le bingo book et des membres de l'Akatsuki ? dit-elle lassivement.

Après un moment de silence Itachi répondit calmement.

- Le chef veut te voir.

La kunoichi les regarda d'un air interrogatif. Kisame s'approcha d'elle et grâce a son épée cassa les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnières. Malheureux, à peine libérée, la jeune femme s'évanouie et tomba directement au sol.  
Les deux tueurs se regardèrent, et l'Uchiwa retourna sur son chemin laissant un requin légèrement énervé de devoir porter leur nouvelle "invitée".

Quant la fleur de cerisier se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle était sur le dos du requin. Enfin pas vraiment … Disons qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir a la porter tel un sac à patate.

Sakura leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Itachi qui marchait a l'arrière. Elle frissonna en voyant ses pupilles. Il avait le regard froid et tranchant.  
Le membre de l'Akastuki remarqua directement qu'elle était réveillée.

- Enfin debout, siffla le requin.

Sur ce, il la lacha d'un coup. La kunoichi s'écrasa a terre. Le requin soupira, la toisant au sol comme si elle était pire qu'un déchet.

Sakura se releva ensuite, reprennant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Ou m'emmenez-vous ?

L'Uchiwa passa devant elle, sans même la regarder et continua son chemin.  
Alors voilà enfin le frère de Sasuke. Celui qui avait tué tout son clan sans une once d'hésitation. Celui qui était hais à un point inimaginable par son petit frère.

- On te la déjà dit, mémoire courte, le chef veut te voir, lança le requin sarcastique.

Sakura se releva difficilement.  
A présent, elle pourrait enfin s'enfuir. Plus personne ne la surveillait.  
Malheureusement faible comme elle était, il fallait qu'elle trouve vite un plan.

- Je ne penserais même pas à cela, si j'étais toi, fit Itachi d'une voix calme.

Un courant d'air fit voler les cheveux de la kunoichi. Son plan venait de voler en éclats. Elle n'avait même pas encore bougé que le sharingan avait déjà prédit qu'elle allait s'enfuir. La jeune femme n'était pas du tout de taille face a eux.  
Il n'y avait pas une once d'espoir …

- Et si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais d'avancer.

- Si je ne m'abuse votre chef veut me voir, mais en vie je présume donc vous ne tuerez pas, même si vous en avaient envie.

Les tueurs se retournèrent automatiquement vers elle.  
Itachi la toisant de manière complètement neutre. Kisame par contre était en fureur.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que le requin était derrière elle, balançant son énorme épée juste a coté, lui frôlant l'épaule.  
Quelques gouttelettes de sang giclèrent dans l'herbe.

- On peut faire bien pire que tu tuer.

L'homme passa sa tête juste a coté de la sienne, ses yeux de tueur ancrés dans les siens.  
La jeune femme trembla.  
Elle était allée trop loin. Néanmoins, le membre de l'Akatsuki reconnu pour lui-même qu'elle avait eu du cran.

La kunoichi avança suite a cela, rejoignant Itachi un peu plus loin.  
Continuant tous trois vers le village le plus proche pour s'arrêter durant la nuit.

Une auberge isolée fit parfaitement l'affaire.  
Deux chambres pour que l'un d'eux surveille Sakura pendant la nuit. Sait-on jamais.  
Même si la rose savait parfaitement qu'elle ne passerait pas la porte de l'auberge, et qu'elle n'avait à présent plus aucuns endroits ou aller …

Egalement, c'était Itachi avec qui elle devait passer la nuit. Elle n'aurait pas su dire lequel des deux étaient le pire.  
Kisame le psychopathe, ou le tueur de frère de Sasuke. Choix difficile en perspective.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre, Sakura soupira longuement a la vu des deux lits une place.  
Peut-être que l'Uchiwa était un pervers au fond, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Mieux valait y penser.

Sans un regard pour elle, le tueur enleva sa cape et son chapeau qu'il déposa sur une chaise. En dessous, il portait un pantalon et un haut à manche longue, tous deux de couleur noir. Ses ongles également. Ce qui paraissait vraiment étrange pour un garçon. Peut-être la nouvelle mode de cette organisation.

« Il ressemble énormément a Sasuke, je les confondrais presque » pensa Sakura.

Elle détourna vivement les yeux du ténébreux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense a son petit frère, ou a leur beauté a tout les deux.  
La kunoichi devait penser a autre chose.  
La salle de bain ! Euréka ! 

C'est alors que sans comprendre quoi que se soit, elle courut dans la salle d'eau de la chambre et s'enferma a double tour.

Quand elle ressortie, Itachi était parti.  
La fleur eut juste le temps d'enlever la serviette qui retenaient des cheveux mouillés lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était l'homme requin.

- Requin-san ? dit Sakura, surprise de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il rigola de toutes ses dents.  
Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait se prendre un coup d'épée magistrale, la kunoichi fut plus que rassurée.

- Kisame dit-il pour qu'enfin elle retienne son nom.

- Que me voulez-vous Kisame-san ? Fit-elle, le plus poliment qu'elle put.

- Le diner.

Clair, net et précis.  
Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Suite a cela, elle descendit en compagnie de Kisame. Ils retrouvèrent Itachi déjà assis à une table.  
La jeune femme pensa qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance de se retrouver comme par hasard en face de l'Uchiwa.

Le dîner n'avait déjà pas encore commencer que la fleur sentit comme une présence, elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'en effet, tous les clients du restaurant les regardaient.  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Itachi et Kisame, ils n'avaient pas leurs chapeaux, ni leurs capes de l'Akatsuki et évidemment tous les clients avaient du remarquer qu'ils étaient des criminels de rang S.

« Je crois que Dieu m'en veut aujourd'hui » pensa Sakura au bord du désespoir.

Soudain, en un instant, un homme saisit Sakura par derrière, une de ses mains sur son bras et l'autre sur son ventre, et l'attira vers lui.

- Mais lâchez moi ! hurla-t-elle prit complètement par surprise.

Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put mais malheureusement la fatigue accumulé étaient encore là, et eu raison d'elle.

Tous à coup, toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se jetèrent sur les deux tueurs.  
La jeune kunoichi ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas voir le combat. Quant elle les ouvrit, tous les hommes étaient à terre sauf deux : Itachi et Kisame.

Le sharingan et le requin regardèrent en direction du seul homme encore debout, celui qui tenait Sakura.

- D'accord, je vous la rends, dit l'homme, mort de peur face a eux.

Il lâcha la fleur qui couru automatiquement vers Kisame.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme fut tellement déboussolé par cette question, qu'elle ouvrit la bouche telle une carpe et ne répondit même pas a la question.  
Le requin ne remarqua pas son air d'ahuri, fixant toujours l'homme au fond de la salle.

Itachi s'avança vers lui calmement, pendant que l'homme reculait de plus en plus jusqu'à se retrouver contre un mur.  
Il hurla de douleur. L'Uchiwa venait de lui lancer un justu tout en lui murmurant :

- Tu as eu tord de la toucher.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	3. insomnie

**AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE**

**CHAPITRE 3 : INSOMNIE**

Suite à l'agitation du soir passé, la kunoichi du suivre les deux tueurs dans une autre auberge. Elle rala dans sa barbe durant tout le trajet. Si ces boulets de l'Akatsuki avait eu l'intelligence de mettre leur chapeau, rien de tout cela de serait arriver.  
Il engageait que des incapables dans cette association. Fallait pas beaucoup réfléchir dans la situation qu'ils avaient vécu pendant cette dernière soirée.

Kisame grogna en lui jetant un regard noir. Sakura lui rendit. Elle lui prouvait qu'elle n'avais pas peur de lui.

Et comme la nuit précédente, la jeune femme partagea sa chambre avec l'Uchiwa. Evidement pendant la nuit, elle n'arrivait pas du tout a dormir et se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit en quête des bras de Morphée.  
La rose jeta un coup d'œil au membre de l'Akatsuki. En dormant il semblait si tranquille, si différent de ce qu'il était pendant la journée.

Dans cette situation, elle pouvait se saisir d'un kunai et le tuer d'un coup sans même qu'il sans rende compte.

Elle se tourna, dos a lui.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait ce genre de pensée. Tuer est au dela de ses forces. La perte de ses parents avaient plus que douloureuse pour elle, et encore pire, la fausse accusation qui planait sur elle …

En se remémorant tout cela, une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue.  
Ce qu'elle était faible parfois. La kunoichi montrait trop ses sentiments, c'était contre l'ordre des ninjas.

N'arrivant décidément pas a trouver le sommeil, la jeune femme se leva de son lit. Jetant un dernier regard a Itachi avant de sortir de la chambre.  
Il ressemblait trop a Sasuke.  
Son cœur s'agitait trop a son contact. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle pense a autre chose.

Une fois dans le couloir, Sakura tourna en rond quelques minutes, histoire de se calmer.  
Elle passa devant plusieurs chambres, notamment celle de Kisame, si elle se souvenait bien. La lumière était allumée.

Que faire ?  
Toquer, retourner dans sa chambre, prendre le risque de se prendre un coup d'épée du requin, pleurer encore.

Elle s'avança prêt de la porte et essaya d'écouter a la porte. Mais à peine avait-elle poser son oreille que la porte s'ouvrit a la volé, dévoilant un Kisame souriant, toutes dents dehors.

- Alors, on n'arrive pas a dormir kunoichi ?

Sakura.

Il rigola, repensant à la scène de hier.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Je n'arrivais pas a dormir …

Juste après avoir dit cela, Sakura se maudit.  
Le requin n'en avait rien a faire de ça. Il l'enverrais balader, et elle se sentirait bien stupide.

Kisame soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Se demandant probablement qui avait choisit une fille aussi chiante.  
Il s'écarta néanmoins, la laissant rentrer dans sa chambre.

Après cela, il s'assit a la table, mise en plein milieu de la pièce. Ces yeux noir lui montrèrent la place en face de lui.  
Sakura entre prestement, fermant la porte et s'installant en face de lui.

Le requin plaça un jeu de cartes au centre de la table.

Tu vas souffrir, dit-il.

Le requin et la kunoichi jouèrent tout le reste de la nuit, et bien évidemment c'est Kisame qui menait la partie.  
Sakura avait profiter de ce moment pour lui poser pleins de questions. Au début, il soufflait, s'énervait, ne répondait que évasivement. Au fur et a mesure, il rigolait même a ses questions qu'il qualifiait de stupides et sans intérêt, mais y prenait goût malgré tout.  
Plus le temps avançait et Kisame répondait avec franchise et demandait aussi des choses a la jeune femme.

Dès que le soleil pointa son nez par la fenêtre, Sakura sentit ses paupières tomber, la fatigue prit le dessus. Elle ne voulait pas dormir mais tomba quand même la tête la première sur la table quand son corps en décida autrement.

Le requin rigola joyeusement a cette vu et après s'être calmé, il la porta dans son lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'était au tour d'Itachi de se réveiller.  
Pendant la nuit, il avait senti que la fille été allait dans le couloir, mais ne s'était pas levé car il n 'y avait rien de préoccupant.  
Tournant son regard vers le lit de la jeune femme, il put s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas revenue.  
L'Uchiwa activa son sharingan, se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla avant de prendre la direction de la chambre de Kisame.

Sans hésitation et sans toquer pour se faire annoncer, il entre dans la chambre de son partenaire de mission.  
Selon le bruit, le requin était sous la douche. Il avait laisser la rose sans surveillance.

Itachi scruta la chambre et vit Sakura endormit paisiblement dans le lit de Kisame. Elle souriait tout en serrant l'oreiller contre sa poitrine.  
Comme a son habitude, le regard du jeune homme était complètement neutre. Il était impossible de lire dans ses expressions.  
Bien évidemment, il l'a trouvé très belle, mais ça, jamais ça ne sortirait de sa bouche. Uchiwa oblige.

- Pourquoi est-elle dans ta chambre ? Demanda-t-il suite a la sortie de Kisame de la salle de bain.

Elle arrivait pas a dormir. Répondit-il simplement.

Itachi haussa les épaules et s'avança vers la kunoichi dans le but de la réveiller.

- Il faudrait mieux la laisser encore un peu, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui, le regard haineux.  
Le requin commencer a devenir gentil envers cette fille. C'était leur mission, pas question de faire copain-copain !

Pardon ? Siffla-t-il.

Kisame essaya en vain de se rattraper.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on a juste jouer aux cartes.

D'un geste de la main, Itachi coupa cette conversation et sortie de la chambre. Sa colère devenait trop grande.


	4. attaque inattendue

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 4 : ATTAQUE INATTENDUE

Sakura se réveilla dans l'après midi. C'était encore Kisame qui avait été désigné porteur officiel. Cette fois, ce n'était cependant plus comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Comme quoi, il fallait discuter un peu avec lui et finalement on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas si méchant.

Les trois voyageurs avait quitté le village dans la matinée, ils avaient seulement quelques jours pour la ramener à leur chef, il ne fallait pas laisser les choses traîner en longueur.

Itachi ouvrait la marche, étrangement. La jeune femme ne put qu'uniquement admirer l'arrière de sa cape.  
Le requin, quant à lui, la posa délicatement a terre quand il l'a vit sortir de son sommeil.  
Autant dire que le changement était plus que radical.

Alors bien dormi, fit-il en sortant toutes ses dents.

Oui merci.

La rose avait encore un peu peur de lui, malgré les discutions qu'ils avaient eux tous les deux. Elle restait méfiantes malgré tout, se rappelant sans cesse qu'ils agissaient par intérêt puisqu'ils étaient membre de l'Akatsuki.

Sakura lui rendit son sourire.  
Il valait mieux, et surtout pour elle, que le voyage se passe bien.

Je vais devoir partir au prochain village, dit-il de but en blanc.

Ah …

Kisame était devenu sympathique envers elle. C'était bizarre, mais la fleur de cerisier ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.  
Elle se risqua a lui poser une question :

- Pourquoi dois-tu partir ?

- Une mission. Que je dois régler en solo, fit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Sakura ne put empêcher la pâleur envahir son visage. Non pas pour le requin, mais pour elle-même.  
Elle allée devoir rester seule avec l'Uchiwa, et qui c'est ce qui allait lui passer par la tête.  
Si elle l'énerver, il pourrait la tuer…

- Il ne te fera rien, ajouta Kisame.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki essaya de la rassurer. Il ajouta :

- Et comme tu nous l'a fais remarqué la dernière fois, on ne peut rien te faire, puisque le chef veut te voir.

Egalement, comme il l'avait dit, des choses pires que la mort, cela existe.  
Sakura était un peu apaisée par ses paroles malgré tout.

Mais au final, leur chef, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veux ? Il ne pourrait pas demander de rançon a Konoha, ni déclencher une guerre.  
Ses intentions sont troubles et la rose ne trouvé pas.  
Elle continua d'avancer en silence, suivant les pas de l'homme-requin.

- Au faite, dit-il en brisant le silence, pendant les trois jours ou je serais absent, c'est un autre membre de l'Akatsuki qui me remplacera.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Sasori. Il a une allure d'enfant, mais méfie toi quand même.

Le conseil était a prendre. Kisame était gentil de la prévenir. Elle apprécia ce geste.

L'heure du au revoir était arrivée, ils étaient à présent dans un village : Schtroumpf No Kuni (1) (Le village caché des schtroumpf : désolée j'étais à cours d'idée).  
Kisame devait a présent partir en mission et laisser sa place.

Sakura était triste que l'homme-requin parte, elle aurait préférée rester avec lui. Restée avec Itachi, s'était plutot pour cela qu'elle était inquiète.

A plus Sakura-chan, on se reverra une prochaine fois. Dit-il, en faisant un signe de main tout en continuant son chemin.

La fleur de cerisier lui adressa un magnifique sourire et l'instant d'après Kisame disparut sous un nuage de fumée.

L'instant d'après Sakura se retourna vers Itachi mais il avait déjà disparu.  
C'était un test ? Voir si elle pourrait le retrouver en moins de temps possible. Elle soupira, l'esprit plus qu'énervé.

La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers une rue ou elle semblait l'avoir vu passer. Mais quand la kunoichi tourna au coin, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait absolument personne. Elle s'engouffra alors dans cette sombre ruelle pour chercher le sharingan.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois en rond, Sakura déduisit qu'elle était maintenant complètement paumée. Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans une situation comme celle-ci

Malheureusement la rose n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, que quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière : une main sur la bouche, deux mains qui retenaient ses bras, ses jambes et sa taille.

La jeune femme se libéra les bras et exécuta une technique. Ses assaillants se ruèrent sur elle mais attrapèrent … une poubelle.

Elle était à présent derrière eux

- Ils sont cinq, pensa-t-elle rapidement. Si j'arrive a en distraire deux, il faudra que je fasse vite pour ceux qui restent.

La kunoichi assomma l'un d'eux et se dirigée vers un deuxième. Mais au moment ou la jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre des armes … il n'y avait rien.

- Merde mes armes, pensa-t-elle paniquée.

L'un des attaquants en profita alors pour lui faire un croche patte. Sakura tomba à terre et se fit immédiatement attacher les bras et les jambes.  
La fleur voulue criée mais une main se posa sur sa bouche.  
Elle était complètement bloquée.

- Itachi ! Hurla-t-elle a plein poumon.

La jeune femme avait saisit sa seule chance juste après avoir mordu une seconde plutôt la main de son assaillant qui bloquer la bouche.

- Au sec…

Ses attaquants venaient de lui mettre un bout de tissu sur la bouche et serrèrent le plus fort possible pour l'empêcher de parler.

Elle avait maintenant aucune échappatoire.

Jusqu'à ce que tous a coup un kunai se planta en pleine tête de l'un de ses adversaiires. Et une ombre apparut au coin de la rue.

(1) Schtroumpf, ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?

Prochain chapitre : premier baiser (attention, attention)


	5. premier baiser

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 5 : PREMIER BAISER

Une ombre apparut au coin de la rue et regarda dans leur direction. Personne ne pouvait distinguer son identité. La nuit était tombée et la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, était particulièrement sombre.  
L'ombre s'avança, jouant avec des shurikens qu'il avait dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient devenu rouge sang et fixé les agresseurs.  
C'est alors qu'ils prirent peur et s'enfuirent au plus vite.

Autant dire que ce n'est pas le courage qui les étouffait.

L'ombre s'avança vers Sakura encore à terre, attachée. Et l'homme apparut enfin. Il était assez près pour que la kunoichi distingue qu'il s'agissait bien en effet d'Itachi.

D'une seul technique il brisa les liens qui la retenaient encore prisonnière.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

La rose se releva, elle était pleine de bleues et de poussières. Mais elle ne pouvait pas guérir son corps, l'Akatsuki découvrirait alors qu'elle était une medic-nin.

- Qu'on-t-ils fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Sakura fut tellement surprise par cette subite demande, qu'elle balbutia ses paroles.

Ri… rien. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il me voulait.

Faible … Soupira l'Uchiwa.

La jeune femme ne sut pas si cette remarque la concernée ou non, mais décida de prendre la parole malgré tout.  
Si c'était une critique direct, il fallait au moins qu'elle se défende. 

- Je n'avais pas d'armes, je ne pouvais combattre correctement. Et … Et ils m'ont pris par surprise.

Elle n'allait pas se faire traiter de faible par un mec en robe. Akatsuki ou non !  
Tout cela lui rappeler trop Sasuke, et Sakura ne voulait pas que ces mauvais moments lui reviennes en pleine figure.  
Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour devenir plus forte …

Un ninja dois être toujours prêt, préparer a toutes les attaques. Tu étais trop stupide pour réfléchir correctement.

L'énervement commença doucement a venir dans l'esprit de la kunoichi.

- Ils m'ont prise par surprise, forcément je n'étais pas préparé, siffla-t-elle.

Itachi pouffa.  
Il se moqué clairement d'elle.

Sakura était maintenant haineuse contre lui. Des petits tremblements firent trembler tout son corps.  
Milles insultes contre lui fusaient dans son esprit.  
C'est à peine si elle arrivait encore a contrôler sa colère, tout ce passait si vite dans sa tête.

Je te conseil de changer de regard, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Oui .. Il pourrait probablement la tuer.

Sakura se releva d'un bond, comme une poupée que l'on soulevait. Elle avait prit un morceau de bois qui traînait à coté d'elle.  
Elle le lança sans une once d'hésitation vers l'Uchiwa, de toute la force dont la jeune femme était capable.

Itachi sentit rapidement l'attaque arriver, et grâce a une technique, il se téléporta juste derrière la fleur de cerisier.

- Tu vas regretter ça, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Sakura se retourna a la vitesse de l'éclair, balançant son poing sur lui. D'un bras, il se saisit de la main de la kunoichi, mais plia faiblement sous toute la force qu'elle y avait mise.

Pendant une seconde, il fut complètement déstabilisé par son attaque.  
C'est comme si la rose avait utilisé un tout autre jutsu. Et vu comment il grandissait au fond, le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelque d'extrêmement puissant.

C'est alors, qu'il la bloqua complètement. Itachi la renversa au sol, lui plaqua ses bras.  
Et il vrai, qu'au vu de leur position, on aurait pu penser complètement a autre chose …

Va-y, tue-moi, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

L'Uchiwa sourit.  
Alors elle tenait tant que ça a mourir.  
Pour s'amusée, il se saisit d'un kunai et lui mit sous la gorge. Au vu de son regard déterminée, elle n'avait rien a perdre.  
Plus de famille, plus de village, cela devenait une déserteuse comme eux.

- Mes parents sont mort … Ils m'ont tous rejeté.

- Tu veux que je pleure, fit-il sarcastique.

Elle sourit avec haine.

- Sasuke était beaucoup mieux que toi.

Sakura put voir que son insulte marché. Itachi sembla davantage en colère à présent.

Tu n'aime pas son prénom ? Sasuke …

Son kunai descendit avec force le long de sa gorge, laissant apparaître un filet de sang.

- Ferme-la, siffla-t-il.

L'Uchiwa put voir que la blessure de la jeune femme guérissait a vu d'œil jusqu'à se refermer complètement.

Tu aimes faire souffrir les autres ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air sadique. Ca ne marchera pas avec moi.

Cette remarque claqua comme un fouet.

- Mais moi je peux … Souffla Sakura.

Itachi resta encore de marbre, exactement comme a son habitude. Mais à l'intérieur, il était en train de bouillir, cette fille allait trop loin pour lui.

- Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke …

C'en était trop pour lui, sa patience avait des limites. Jamais personne ne s'était permit de lui parler ainsi. 

Quoi ? Tu aimes pas qu'on parle de ton petit frè …

La fleur ne pu continuer sa phrase, car quelque chose avait bloqué sa bouche. Les lèvres d'Itachi …

Sakura croyait rêver, mais non. Il était bien en train de l'embrassé …

(Je commence les enchères à 200 $ pour prendre sa place, qui dit mieux ?)

Le sharingan quitta les lèvres de la kunoichi au bout d'un moment.

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de parler, fit-il acerbe.

Le jeune homme s'enleva de la fleur de cerisier, la toisant de haut.

- Je crois que le chef à vue juste sur ton compte.

Suite au regard interrogatif de Sakura, il continua.

- Tu es aptes a rentrer à l'Akatsuki. Tu as même réussis a me faire perdre patience.

Puis le tueur s'éloigna et fit signe à la kunoichi de le suivre.

Itachi continua à marcher le long de la petite ruelle. Il ne le montrait pas, mais ce baiser accidentel l'avait un peu déboussolée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une fille.

Sakura le suivait, était également dans ses pensées. Ce contact avait réussis a reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle se souvenait de tout, c'était si étrange. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait agit à sa place.

Mais la kunoichi due couper court à ses pensées : Ils étaient arrivés devant une auberge. Le tueur se retourna vers elle et lui donna de l'argent.

- Prends une chambre pour nous deux, j'achète à manger.

Autant dire que Itachi parlé le minimum syndical.  
La jeune femme alla jusqu'à la caisse et au moment de demander une chambre, elle repensa aux mots de l'Uchiwa : 'une chambre pour nous deux'  
Elle se senti rougir. Il ne fallait pas … La jeune femme se frappa à la tête pour oublier ces pensées déplacées.

- Une … une chambre … pour euh deux personnes, balbutia-t-elle malgré tout devant l'aubergiste.

L'homme à la caisse remarqua son embarra, lui fit un clin d'œil puit lui tendit les clefs d'une chambre.  
La kunoichi paya et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle repensa au baiser …

Non ! Tu ne dois pas penser a cela, pensa-t-elle. Tu es censé aimer son frère.  
'Censer' ?  
A présent cela sonné faux.

La scène avec Itachi lui revint en tête comme un boomerang Son cœur commença a battre plus fort. Sans le vouloir, peut-être avait-elle bien aimé se baiser.

Elle réfléchit, et se sentit tous d'un coup honteuse.

C'était son premier baiser …


	6. ça s'en mèle

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 6 : CA S'EN MELE

Merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuez la fiction.

Hokage le 5ème fit venir Naruto dans son bureau, pour lui parlait d'une chose très sérieuse. Bien qu'en sachant qu'il ne resterait surement pas tranquille après que le sujet principal soit abordé.

Tsunade prit la parole directement après qu'il soit entré, évitant ainsi qu'il ne fasse le pitre :

- Tu te souviens de Sakura, que soit disant elle avait tué ses parents ?

L-Hokage n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, que son élève avait pu faire un meutre d'une telle atrocité. Cependant, la justice ce n'était pas elle.  
Le blond quand à lui, fut très irrité par la question de la vieille peau, elle parlait quand même d'une de ses meilleurs amis.

- Ouais et quoi ? dit-il méchamment.

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

Naruto renifla avec dédain. La godaime soupira.

- Ne m'en veut pas … fit-elle.

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse autrement ! Vous l'avez carrément laissez tomber. C'était quand même votre élève, vous savez qu'elle n'aurait été jamais capable d'un tel crime. Lâcha Naruto d'une seule traire.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela pour l'instant. Dit Tsunade sans même prendre en compte sa remarque colérique.

Naruto regarda l'Hokage d'une façon ridicule signe de son incompréhension totale, signé d'un 'j'ai rien caler la vieille, tu peux m'expliquer ?'

- Sakura n'est plus en prison, répondit Tsunade

Le jeune homme commença à sauter dans toute la pièce et à crier comme un dingue, face à un Hokage qui se bouchée les oreilles.

- Naruto ? Naruto ! NARUTO !, hurla-t-elle.

-Quoi ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Sakura n'a pas était libérée, elle est partie, expliqua la Godaime.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça peu à peu.

- Elle est partie avec les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi revenait du supermarché … ( Franchement vous imaginez, le grand et bel Itachi Uchiwa avec un panier dans les mains, en train de faire ses courses ? )  
Bref, donc il revenait du supermarché et alla donc en direction de l'hôtel, des sachets dans les mains. 

- Excusez-moi, dit-il poliment en s'adressant au gars de la caisse, il n'y a pas longtemps une jeune femme avec les cheveux roses est venue demander une chambre, je suis avec elle, je peux avoir la clé de sa chambre également.

- Oui, bien sur je m'en souviens parfaitement. Une poupée magnifique mais rouge comme une tomate.

Suite à sa remarque, il explosa dans un rire gras.  
Néanmoins il se stoppa directemement en voyant le regard de l'Uchiwa posé sur lui.

- 216, dit-il en lui tendant les clées.

Le tueur aux cheveux de jais les prit et tranquillement, partit vers la chambre. Une fois arrivée, il entra et la première chose qu'il vit, fut le lit deux places

- Je sais, je sais. Je me suis gourrée sur la marchandise.

La jeune femme qui avait prit la parole était assise sur une chaise au fond de la chambre, dans le noir. Elle ne voulait pas que le sharingan la voit, elle était encore rouge.

- Hum … que fait-on Itachi-san ?

- On n'a qu'a dormir ensemble, après tous moi je m'en fous.

Puis le jeune homme partit dans la salle de bain.  
La kunoichi quant a elle, se leva et s'allongea sur le lit double.

_'Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi je rougie ? Qu'es que je ressens au fond de moi, pour lui ? … Je ne devrais pas, c'est le frère de Sasuke …'_

L'Uchiwa qui était à présent dans la salle de bain, désactiva ses sharingans, qui laissait apparaître maintenant des magnifiques yeux noirs. Il détacha ensuite ses longs cheveux noirs. (Auteur : bave …)

Puis il pensa à Sakura, au faite qu'ils devaient dormir ensemble cette nuit. Et des traits rouges pratiquement invisibles apparurent sous ses joues.

Le célèbre tueur se regarda dans la glace, il n'était plus tout à fait le même …

Quant Itachi sortit de la salle de bain, il y vais un mot sur le lit. Il le prit et commença à le lire.

_Il me reste encore de l'argent que tu m'as donnée pour payer la chambre, je vais m'en servir pour m'acheter des armes et des vêtements propres._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rembourser._

_Sakura_

Itachi regarda le mot, perplexe.

_'Non mais, pour qui elle se prend. Elle dit : « ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rembourser » j'ai surtout pas envi qu'elle se tire'_

L'Uchiwa se surprit à penser ça

_'Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas envi qu'elle soit loin de moi ?'_

**Auteur : Désolée le chapitre est court. Je me rattraperais. **

Itachi : On s'en fout

**Auteur : Je sais que TU t'en fous, mais peut être pas les autres …**

Sakura : Moi aussi je m'en fous

**Auteur : Vous, vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ?**

Itachi : Non, seulement ton chapitre est nul et ...

**Auteur : Attention, je pourrais te faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou pire …**

Itachi : Que veux tu me faire ?

**Auteur : Eh bien …, je pourrais faire un yaoi avec toi et NARUTO ! mouahahahahahaha. (Auteur qui part dans son délir)**

Itachi : … Tu bluffes ?

Sakura : Psst Itachi. On peut l'avoir a deux.

Itachi : Bonne idée.

**Auteur : Quoi ? mais … eh n'approcher pas (c'est alors qu'elle brandis son super clavier 5000 ) Arrière ! Arrière ! Ou je … je … je vous fait manger des pilules digestives !**

Itachi / Sakura : QUOI ?

**Auteur : Je m'excuse pour ce passage, il semble que le Ita/Saku provoque des lésions irréversibles dans mon encéphale… Bref, reviews?**


	7. recherche

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 7 : RECHERCHE

Quatre ninjas se tenaient devant les portes de Konoha, prêt à partir en mission.  
Une brise légère caressait les traits de leurs visages. Ils paraissaient tristes.  
En faite, ils ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose, leur mission.  
Ramener une amie.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino et Neji s'avancèrent. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à partir, pour retrouver Sakura.  
C'est Ino qui prit l'initiative de brisait le silence douloureux de la petite troupe.

- Tsunade-sama t'a dit quoi exactement si on retrouve Sakura, Naruto ?

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard sérieux.

- Que l'on devrait se préparer à toutes les situations possibles et qu'on devrait agir en conséquences.

Neji, peu concerné par les choix de Sakura, voulu faire la remarque que Naruto avait dit une phrase intelligente. Mais il s'abstint devant l'air triste du blond.

- En gros, c'est la galère. fit remarquer le paresseux de service

- Oh c'est bon Shikamaru, notre mission c'est Sakura ne l'oublions pas, siffla Ino

Elle avait raison. Les quatre ninjas partirent sur le champ.  
Ils comptaient bien réussir leur mission et ramener Sakura au village.

Sakura revenait de la ville. Elle s'était achetée des nouvelles armes et de nouveaux vêtements sur lesquels, d'ailleurs elle porta un véritable débat.  
Elle voulait du rose mais … c'est clair que si elle débarquait habillée comme ça à l'Akatsuki, ça ne le ferait pas.  
Pareil pour le vert, le bleu clair, le violet. Niveau style, ça ne le faisait pas.  
Donc c'est une décision difficile qui s'offrait à elle, s'acheter des habits de couleur noir.

Suite a ce long débat avec elle-même, la jeune femme rentra a l'hotel. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle portait déjà ses nouveaux vêtements. Un large sweat noir avec des motifs blanc dessus, ainsi qu'une jupe en jeans.

Elle trouva Itachi assis par terre en train de méditer.  
La fleur passa devant lui sans faire le moindre bruit mais celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

- Ah … euh … salut, fit-elle prise complètement au dépourvu.

Le jeune homme la fixa, sans vraiment éprouvé la moindre émotion (made in Uchiwa évidemment).

- Tu peux prévenir quand tu pars, même pour aller faire des courses. N'oubli pas que je suis censé veiller sur toi !.

_'Censé hein ?' pensa la jeune femme_

- Je n'allais pas m'enfuir, répondit-elle naturellement.

Il est vrai que la kunoichi n'avait pas d'endroit ou aller. Et avec l'Uchiwa, Sakura était nourrit et loger, pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre pour le moment.

- Peu importe, voilà ton repas. Manges.

Il lui montra un sachet poser par terre. La jeune femme prit la nourriture et alla sur le balcon laissant le tueur méditer, seul dans la chambre.

Une fois dehors, elle ouvrit le sachet. C'était des ramens. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé avec Naruto.  
Naruto …  
Konoha …

Une touche de nostalgie s'ajouta au repas.  
Elle pensa à Konoha.  
A Naruto  
A Ino  
A ses autres amis  
…

Puis la kunoichi aux cheveux roses remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à Sasuke.

La jeune femme se surprit à sourire toute seule. Et rigoler. Rigoler de toutes ses dents. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse. Elle avait réussit à l'oublier. Enfin …  
Son amour pour lui était un véritable poids dans son cœur. Une faiblesse qu'elle se refusait d'admettre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Elle rigola encore une fois, profitant de ce moment éphémère.

Mais, peut être qu'elle avait remplacé son amour impossible pour Sasuke par quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se calma et regarda l'horizon tous en mangeant ses ramens.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Itachi fit irruption sur le balcon.

- Oui Itachi-san ?

L'Uchiwa la regarda, elle souriait.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, vraiment, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Du moins pas pour lui.  
Elle était tellement plus jolie quand elle voulait bien sourire.

- Demain tu rencontreras un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, Sasori, on t'en a déjà parlé non ?

- Oui, merci de me l'avoir dit.

La fleur sourit encore une fois et le jeune homme la regarda, et il finit par rentrer. Sakura en fit de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Il se faisait tard maintenant.

La kunoichi décida de se coucher et alla dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche et se changer.  
Quand elle ressortie Itachi était là, (il était sortit quelques heures avant, soi disant pour affaire), il avait désactivé ses sharingans.

La fleur regarda ses yeux, il était noir comme ceux de Sasuke.  
Elle regarda de plus près, ses yeux, ils étaient vraiment magnifiques.

- Euh … pourquoi as tu désactiver tes sharingans ?

- J'en ai pas besoins pour dormir.

- Ah…

La jeune femme s'avança vers le lit et s'installa sous la couverture.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Itachi la rejoingna.

La nuit aller être longue …

Très longue …


	8. connaissance

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 8 : CONNAISSANCE

Hello me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

Egelement, dans mon histoire, Sasuke n'a pas tuer Orochimaru.

Et merci pour vos reviews

Quelque part dans le pays de Oto No Kuni, le pays du son, En plein milieu des montagne caché de ce pays mystérieux, un donjon était visible uniquement par ceux qui connaissait sa position exacte.  
Dans son hall principal, un trône apparaissait, surplombent tout ce qui l'entourait. Assit, un homme contemplait son disciple qu'il avait spécialement fait venir.

- Vous m'avez demandé maître ?

Il gloussa.

- Oui … j'ai appris certaines choses … qui vont sûrement t'intéresser.

Il regarda son élève, en gloussant encore une fois.

- Haruno Sakura tu l'a connais non ?

Demanda-t-il tout en jouant avec sa langue de serpent, bien qu'il savait parfaitement la réponse.

L'élève ne répondit pas. Il regarda son Sensei, évidemment qu'il la connaissait et très bien même. Mais que lui voulait-elle ?  
Il releva son regard dans sa direction.

- Hn. Je le connais.

- Eh bien, tu vas sûrement être surpris mais elle a rejoint l'Akatsuki., dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi ? Cette fille a rejoint l'Akatsuki ? Ce n'est pas possible maître ! C'était un vrai boulet !

Son maître l'arrêta d'une main. Sasuke s'impliqué davantage cette fois. Il avait déjà trop parlé.

- Détrompe-toi ! Rigola-t-il. Elle est plus puissante qu'elle ne le paraît.

Le brun regarda Orochimaru. Le serpent tira sa longue langue et continua.

- Après ton départ, pendant 3 ans elle était la disciple de Tsunade. Une des meilleurs apparemment. Récemment, elle fut envoyée en prison pour le meurtre de ses parents …

- C'est impossible, souffla le brun.

- Et pourtant … continua le serpent.

L'Uchiwa prit son 'regard meurtrier', ( made in Uchiwa évidemment ) et il resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à que son maître prenne la parole pour l'en sortir quelques minutes plus tard.

- Cette fille compte pour toi ?

- Juste une vieille connaissance, dit-il évasivement.

- Je veux que tu l'as tue pour moi.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, souriant a la détresse dans le regard de son élève. Evidement que cette fille devait un peu compter pour lui. Comme ce Naruto d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il élimine toutes ces personnes de la vie de son précieux Sasuke.

- Et puis, continua-t-il, tu feras d'une pierre deux coups puisqu'elle est avec Itachi.

- Bien maître.

Le serpent sourit encore une fois. Se jouissant du pouvoir qu'il détenait.  
La folie était passé dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, lorsque son élève était sorti de la pièce. Une folie meurtrière, d'un serpent qui avait repéré une proie sans défense.

Sakura se réveilla très tard le lendemain, elle avait seulement réussis a trouver le sommeil quand elle avait entendu Itachi quitter la pièce.

La kunoichi soupira longuement et alla prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla toute en noir, sweat noir, corsaire noir et chaussures plates noir.  
La jeune femme se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, on aurait dit une ramoneuse, elle détestait ce look.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la petite pièce d'eau, au même moment, Itachi et un autre homme apparurent. L'autre homme, encore inconnu pour elle, portait lui aussi un manteau de l'Akatsuki, noir avec des nuages rouges. C'était sûrement le Sasori dont il avait parlé.

- Hello poupée, fit l'inconnu.

- … Bon … bonjour, répondit Sakura encore sous le choc.

- Ha ha ha, Kisame avait raison, tu es très drôle kunoichi.

- Tu connais Kisame ? demanda la rose avec un sourire

Le dénommé Sasori rigola encore une fois, et redoubla ensuite devant l'air renfrogné de la jeune femme qui s'était vexée.

- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai une affaire à régler, dit l'Uchiwa.

Puis il se retourna vers la fleur de cerisier et continua :

- Et toi, ne fait pas de conneries, dit-il froidement.

Sakura le regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis lui sourit.  
Le tueur aux cheveux de jais sortit, laissant seul Sakura et Sasori.

- Je m'appelle Sasori

- Sakura

Un silence plana. La kunoichi attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas, il valait mieux agir prudemment.

- Alors comme ça …

Elle releva la tête dans sa direction, curieuse de connaître sa remarque.

- Tu as un faible pour Itachi.

La jeune femme se sentit légèrement rougir.

- Euh … c'est une question Sasori-sama ?

- Non une affirmation, dit-il tout sourire.

La fleur de cerisier ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait du mal a enregistrer ce qu'elle avait entendue à l'instant, mais finalement elle reprit ses esprits et demanda :

- Qui es-ce qui vous as dit cela ?

- Moi, fit-il simplement.

La fleur de cerisier baissa la tête, honteuse. Visiblement cet homme avait un pouvoir bien particulier puisqu'il avait deviné cela très facilement.

- Ne baisse pas la tête kunoichi, soit fière des sentiments que tu éprouves et assumes-les, dit-il avec douceur.

Sasori lui sourit, et parti de la chambre laissant Sakura avec elle même à réfléchir. Il avait raison et elle le savait au fond d'elle. Mais il n'était pas encore question de les assumer …


	9. prise de conscience

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

CHAPITRE 9 : PRISE DE CONSCIENCE

Sakura réfléchit toute la journée a propos de ce que lui avait dit Sasori (ou alias : agence matrimonial)  
Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Aimait-elle encore Sasuke ? L'avait-elle déjà aimé ?  
Mais surtout que savait-elle de l'amour au final … Si tous cela n'était qu'illusion. Sasori lui aurait mis de fausses idées dans l'esprit. Ou une vérité qu'elle n'osé pas voir et avouer …

Aimait-elle Itachi ?

Sakura avait surtout essayé de les éviter lui et les autres de l'Akatsuki pendant tout le reste de la journée tellement elle avait honte.  
Mais la kunoichi ne pourrait plus se cacher bien longtemps car ce soir il y avait le moment fatidique du dîner tous ensemble. 

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et alla au restaurant de l'hôtel.  
Elle balaya la salle du regard et reconnu tous de suite l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki au fond. Ses pieds voulurent se dérobés, elle tremblait un peu.

'Voyons Sakura, tu as déjà traversé pire, garde la tête haut' pensa-t-elle en se donnant un peu de courage.

Elle s'approcha de leur table, analysant Sasori. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le détailler.  
Il était beau. Comme une poupée de porcelaine.  
Un visage aux traits fins, blanc. Des cheveux roux, légèrement bouclés. Des yeux taillé en amande, couleur noisette.

Il sentit son regard le détaillé, et releva les yeux dans sa direction. Non sans un sourire en coin.  
La rose arriva a présent a leur hauteur, gênée.

- S…salut, balbutia-t-elle.

- Hello poupée, fit le marionnettiste avec amusement tandis que l'Uchiwa tourna juste les yeux vers elle.

- Euh … je peux manger avec vous ?

Le maître des sables la regarda avec une lueur de défi et lui répondit en lui montrant une chaise a coté de lui :

- Bien sur, assoie toi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sakura s'exécuta et alla à coté de lui.

Ils mangèrent le repas en silence et juste la rose remarqua que l'un des serveurs l'a regardait bizarrement depuis quelques minutes.

' Sûrement un de mes fans ou un admirateur secret ' Se dit-elle en se jetant des fleurs l'espace d'un instant.  
Plus sérieusement, le serveur avait du deviner de quelle organisation ils venaient. La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard c'est Sasori qui brisa le silence.

- Quand es que nous arriverons à la base Itachi ?

- Dans deux jours si tous vas bien.

La fleur de cerisier eut un flash, c'est vrai qu'ils voyagé déjà depuis pas mal de temps et qu'ils auraient du arrivé à la base depuis. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la kunoichi remarquée qu'a chaque arrêt dans une ville, Itachi sortait pour 'affaire'. C'est sans doute cela qui les ralentissait.

Mais pourquoi Sasori posait-il cette question ? Il devait savoir naturellement dans combien de temps il arriverait.  
Il voulait la stresser ou l'informer grâce a cette question …

- Tu as hâte de voir le chef ?

L'Haruno tourna vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui n'était qu'autre que le maître des sables.

- Euh … fit-elle surprise de la question, je ne sais pas, sa dépend … à quoi il ressemble.

- C'est clair qu'il te fera peur, mais si tu ne fais pas de bourde, il n'y aura pas de quoi s'inquiété, répondit le marionnettiste avec amusement

Après le repas, Itachi s'éclipsa dans la chambre, a croire qu'il les fuyaient, et Sasori partit on ne sais ou.  
Sakura quant à elle, alla prendre l'air dans les jardins de l'hôtel.

La jeune femme marcha un peu, l'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Puis elle leva la tête pour admirer les étoiles.

Un bras se posa sur son épaule et eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. La kunoichi se retourna vers l'inconnu est le reconnu automatiquement, s'était le serveur louche qui n'arrêter pas de la regarder.

- Qu'es-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-elle poliment, mais légèrement agacée.

- Mademoiselle, je dois vous mettre en garde … Chuchota-il.

' Finalement oublions la politesse, il va probablement me sortir une des connerie habituelle ' pensa-t-elle exaspérée.

- Les deux hommes avec qui vous avez mangez, sont …

'Attention connerie en vue, prêt a tirer …'

- Des criminels !

Sakura restée abasourdit face a cette stupéfiante révélation.  
Néanmoins, il continua sur sa lancée :

- Venait vite avec moi, il faut vous cacher.

Ni une, ni deux, le serveur louche lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la foret.

- Lâchez moi ! fit la rose avec un ton sec, reprenant ses esprits.

- Non ils vont vous faire du mal.

' Crétin ! Ils vont surtout me passer un savon ! … Quoique si je pars et qu'ils me retrouvent, ils vont sûrement me tuer ' pensa-t-elle.

- Mais non, lâchez moi, répéta-t-elle.

- Pas question.

Sakura en avait maintenant assez, elle passa à l'attaque

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite, je ne répondrais pas de ce qui va vous arrivez, dit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche est en ressorti un kunai.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda étrangement, mais n'avez toujours pas lâcher son bras.

- Tu as entendu ce que t'as dit la poupée non ? Alors lâches la !

Le serveur louche prit peur de cette voix qui sortait de nulle part et lâcha immédiatement la rose.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le sharingan et la marionnettiste apparurent aux cotés de la kunoichi.

- Itachi, Sasori ! dit la jeune femme avec joie.

- Je m'occupe de lui, fit Sasori avec un grand sourire.

L'Uchiwa prit la fleur de cerisier par la taille et l'emmena vers l'hôtel

- Pourquoi il faut qu'a chaque fois, tu nous attires des problèmes, dit le tueur aux cheveux de jais

- Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

Itachi la regarda étrangement mais ne s'arrêta pas.  
Son esprit tourné à toute vitesse, sans en connaître la raison.  
Non … Il n'avait pas eu cette boule en ventre pendant un instant. Non, il n'avait perdu son sang-froid. Et bien sur que non, il n'avait rien ressenti pour elle, pas d'émotions, pas de sentiments . Rien !  
Quoique …

- Alors évite de nous inquiétés pour rien a l'avenir ! Dit-il froidement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient devant la chambre de Sakura.

- Itachi, tu …

- Je ? S'impatienta le tueur.

- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

L'Uchiwa resta complètement impassible, il sembla réfléchir mais finalement il répondit :

- Evidement que non. Dit-il, en détourant les yeux.

La jeune femme se sentit du chaud sur ses joues. Cela se voyait qu'il mentait. Juste un peu.  
Aucun d'eux ne bougeait.  
Itachi avait de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Elle se sentit fondre … Mais également autre chose. Comme des lèvres sur les siennes …

Voilà chapitre 9 fini !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?


	10. sentiments

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 10 : SENTIMENTS

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Kikou tout le monde  
Pour ce chapitre, je vais commencer par quelque chose de nouveau : répondre aux reviews 

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Nanamy** : Vi enfin un baiser !!! Par contre le love-love … on verra plus tard xD  
Et pour ce qui y est de Sasuke … je peux rien dire pour l'instant (je suis chiante avec tous mes mystères hein ?)

**666Naku **: ça y est, j'ai trouvé comment accepter les anonymes parce qu'avant je savais pas (la honte '…)

**loveitachi** : 1500$ pas mal, pas mal. Tu me les donne quand ???

**'tite mione** : je suis contente que ma fic de plaise, et oui Sasori a le don pour mettre mal a l'aise les gens xD

**Phibriza hellmaster** : Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, dans ma fic il n'y aura pas de Sasu/Saku ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Et puis Konoha viendra mais plus tard, mais … enfin tu verras (mystère, mystère …) xD

**Fifi** : Oui, il va l'emmener dans la chambre. Quant a Naruto et Sasuke, ils vont sûrement arriver ou peut être pas … qui sait …

**Chocola-chan** : je suis trop contente que la fic te plaise, et oui je reviendrai compte sur moi ;)

**Lyli hawkeye-mustang** : "yo comme c'est chou" merci beaucoup v///v

**Louna** : Oui il y a une suite, ne t'en fait pas. (en faite je suis comme les cafards, on n'en vient jamais a bout xD)

**Naruto** : Tu as parfaitement raison, arrêtez de vous chamailler !!!!!!!

**Sasuke** : Voilà la suite !!!!!

**J4m3s-3nd-lily **: voila la suite, rien que pour toi xD. Et puis je ne trouve pas que ma fic va vite, on est déjà au 10ème chapitre

**Soleeiila** : merci beaucoup, ta review ma fait plaisir v///v. Et pour ce qui est de chef de l'Akatsuki, il arrivera dans quelques chapitres, patience ;)

Et maintenant c'est parti pour le chapitre 10 ;)

* * *

Itachi et Sakura étaient à présent dans leur chambre, la porte fermée. L'Uchiwa avait prit possession des lèvres de la rose. 

Il venait juste de remarquer en lui une chose étrange, dont il ignorait l'existence …  
Peut être es l'amour ? Ou le désir ?

Quant à la jeune femme bien qu'elle fut étonnée par le baiser, elle y répondit tout de suite sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle aussi ressentait des sentiments envers lui.  
N'es pas sérieux de l'aimer maintenant après avoir aimé son cadet ? A présent elle s'en moqué totalement

Le jeune homme avança sa langue dans la bouche de la kunoichi et elles se rencontrèrent  
L'Haruno mit ses mains autour du cou de l'Uchiwa et lui mit les siennes sur la taille de sa partenaire.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle et se regardèrent longuement sans bouger  
Face l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.  
Sakura sourit.

Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements trop encombrants (chaussures, vestes, pull, ne vous imaginer pas autre chose … xD) et se mirent sur le lit.

Une fois sous la couette, le tueur attrapa la fleur de cerisier et la serra contre lui.  
Ils restèrent enlacés et s'endormirent.

* * *

La rose fut réveillée tôt le matin, quelqu'un la secouer légèrement.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Itachi qui la regardé, il était déjà habillé et assis sur le rebord du lit 

« Bonjour » fit l'Uchiwa

« Bonjour »

Le tueur se leva du lit et lui tendit des vêtements

« Dépêche-toi de te préparer Sakura, on part tôt aujourd'hui pour arriver le plus vite possible à la base »

La kunoichi prit les vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte

« D'accord … Itachi ? Maintenant si tu veux tu peux m'appeler Sakura-chan » dit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

La fleur de cerisier se mit dos à la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol

« Si tu veux, Sakura-chan » répondit le tueur a travers la porte

L'Haruno sourit toute seule et murmura :

« Itachi-kun »

Un murmure que seule elle pouvait entendre.

* * *

Sakura se prépara en vitesses et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Itachi.  
Mais elle tomba d'abord sur Sasori.  
'_Oh non ! pas lui …' _pensa-t-elle 

« Salut poupée » fit celui ci

« Salut » dit-elle sans le regardé, près à partir

« Au faite poupée, je te l'avais dit »

« De quoi ? » questionna-t-elle en le regardant enfin

« Que tu avais un faible pour Itachi et maintenant, je crois que c'est même plus »

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent quelques traits rouges

« C … comment le savez vous ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis j'en ai eu confirmation la nuit dernière »

A présent la kunoichi avait le visage totalement rouge tomate.  
Et le rouquin la regarda, amusé par ce spectacle.

Finalement ils descendirent et retrouvèrent Itachi qui les attendaient dehors

« Bien, allons-y » dit celui ci

Ils partirent sur le champs.  
Tous se passa très bien, aucun incident.  
La fleur de cerisier en profita pour parler un peu avec l'Uchiwa

Le marionnettiste qui marché un peu en arrière remarqua qu'ils discutèrent. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Itachi parler autant avec quelqu'un.  
Sakura devait sûrement être une personne exceptionnelle, du moins pour l'Uchiwa.

* * *

Tous d'un coup le rouquin sentit une présence se rapprocher d'eux 

Et soudain quatre ninjas apparurent devant Sakura et Itachi

« Enfin Sakura, on te retrouve » dit l'un d'eux

La fleur de cerisier le va les yeux vers eux

C'était un blond qui avait parlé, derrière lui se tenaient deux autres garçons l'un aux cheveux noirs l'autre bruns et une fille aux cheveux longs et blond.

« Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji ! »

* * *

Voila chapitre finit 

Qu'en pensez vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ?


	11. adieu douloureu

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 11 : ADIEU DOULOUREUX

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews****  
**

**Nanamy :** Quoi ??? Tu me maudis ??? (snif …) bref passons, pour tes autres questions : mystère !!!!! Niark niark niark (I'm sadik)

**Louna : **Wi je suis comme les cafards xD. Et pour te rassuré, l'histoire va durer encore longtemps

**Lyli Hawkeye-Mustang : **Contente que tu aimes ma fic

'**tit mione : **On peut dire effectivement qu'ils sortent ensemble (j'ai enfin réussi à les casés ensemble youpi !!!!!). Et pas moyen d'être tranquille, c'est le cas de le dire xD

**666Naku : **Que va-t-il se passer : tu va le découvrir maintenant

**soleeiila : **Merci pour ta reviews, effectivement ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment facile à écrire

**stessy91 : **Tout d'abord j'espère que tu as survécu (si c'est non, toutes mes condoléances xD). Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic et ne t'inquiète pas je continue.

**Jadooorree : **Super ! xD

**Orya : **n///n merci, ta review m'a fais trop plaisir

**J4m3s-3nd-lily : **Tu vois !!! J'y suis retournée pour faire la suite, sa doit de faire plaisir non ? xD

* * *

_Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji ?_

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait ni de poser une question, que sa meilleure amie lui sauta au cou.

« Sakura, je suis tellement contente de te revoir si tu savais »

La fleur de cerisier sourit et serra Ino dans ses bras.

Itachi regarder la scène avec méfiance et Naruto, Shikamaru et Neji ne comprenaient pas très bien. Pourquoi Sakura continuer à être avec ce tueur sans cœur !

« Sakura-chan on est venu te chercher » dit Naruto

La rose et la blonde se séparèrent et regardèrent le blond, l'une choqué, l'autre le regard triste

« Quoi ? » demanda l'Haruno « retourné à Konoha mais … »

« Sa suffit » siffla Itachi « Sakura-chan reste avec nous »

En même temps qu'il parlait l'Uchiwa se rapprocha de la fleur de cerisier et la prit par la taille pour l'emmener prêt de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Sasori se mit à leur hauteur.

« Hey, pourquoi l'autre ta appelé Sakura-chan et pas Sakura tout court ? » s'emporta Naruto » « Pour qui il se prend, pourquoi tu restes avec eux, viens avec nous !!! »

La rose releva les yeux vers son ami, embués de larmes.

« Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elle ne le sont déjà … » chuchota-t-elle

« Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention d'entrer dans l'Akatsuki quand même ? »

Cette fois se fut le flemmard de service qui prit la parole a l'intention de la kunoichi aux cheveux rose. Il était resté en retrait depuis le début avec Neji mais maintenant il fallait réagir ou Sakura fera un mauvais choix.

« … si » répondit-t-elle

« Quoi ??? » hurla un certain blond, hors de lui

La fleur de cerisier s'avança alors vers lui et le serra dans ses bras sous les yeux méfiant d'Itachi

« Naruto, tues mon, meilleur ami et tu le sais, je ne pourrais jamais tu faire du mal. Mais maintenant que je suis heureuse, que j'ai trouvé ce que signifiait vraiment le mot amour … »

Elle versa une larme dans le cou du réceptacle de Kyubi

« Je t'en pris, laisse moi partir »

Le blond se sépara d'elle

« Sakura » murmura-t-il

Ino pleurait pas très loin, Shikamaru et Neji essayaient en vain de cacher leur tristesse, la rose était quand même leur amie

L'Uzumaki l'a regarda longuement et finalement il dit :

« D'accord »

La jeune femme le serra contre elle, laissant aussi ses larmes coulées et parmit ses nombreux sanglots un laissa échappé un « merci »

Elle relâcha son étreinte et couru vers Ino pour la prendre elle aussi dans ses bras.

Elles se séparèrent et se prirent les mains

« Ino tu es ma meilleure amie et je souhaite ton bonheur et l'amour que tu cherches tant »

« Tu l'as trouvée toi ? »

« Oui … »

« Et l'on peut savoir qui c'est ? demanda Ino en lui souriant malicieusement

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose ne répondit pas et se tourna vers le sharingan

« Je crois que j'aime Itachi » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec lui »

« Merci »

Elles se reprirent dans les bras et se firent leur adieu

Sakura dit au revoir à la petite troupe

Elle commença à marcher une fois arriver à quelques mètres, elle se retourna et cria :

« Si vous voulez, on pourra se revoir, juste une fois par an, ici même »

« Bien sur » hurla Naruto

« Se sera avec plaisir » cria la blonde à son tour

Finalement ils se firent leur adieu jusqu'à l'année prochaine et la petite troupe partie laissant Sakura avec Itachi et Sasori.

Mais ce qu'ignoraient deux kunoichi c'est qu'elles se retrouveraient plus tôt qu'elles ne le penseraient …

* * *

Chapitre 11 bouclé 

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu pour ce chapitre qui était quand même assez dur a écrire je l'avoue

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Kiss


	12. sourire révélateur

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 12 : SOURIRE REVELATEUR

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Suzuko shikamiya :** je n'ai pas trop aimé ton commentaire, mais je suppose que c'était fait exprès. Passons tu dis que je ne suis pas doué en narration, en description et en orthographe, c'est très bizarre vu que j'ai la meilleure moyenne en français dans ma classe. Et aussi pour ton information : je n'ai copié personne, j'ai écrit cette fiction avant même de connaître ce site. Bref, j'ai aussi beaucoup de reviews, c'est ma fierté un peu comme des trésors pour moi et pour ton information : oui je crois que tu as perdu ton temps

**Moony-san :** Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise

**Angi5359 :** merci beaucoup Sa me fait très plaisir

**Louna :** Eh oui ptit cafard est de retour xD. Faudra utiliser la bombe insecticide la prochaine fois . Et oui au début, moi aussi je voulais faire de l'action mais il y aurait eu des blessés et une raison pour arrêter le combat … j'ai préféré faire simple (sa te suffit j'espère ptit cafard est paresseux)

**Nanamy :** Et wi, je suis toujours aussi cruelle xD. En tout cas merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça me fais trop plaisir

**Stessy91 :** Il y a internet au paradis ? Tiens donc je ne savais pas xD. Ta reviews m'a fais trop rire, et alors comme ça, tu voudrais me tuer. C'est pas très sympa … snif … ;)

**Soleeiila :** Oui tu as raison, sur plusieurs points en faite : oui Sakura reste avec Itachi. Puis oui, ma fic est peu contradictoire (xD). Et enfin oui, il va arriver un truc pas très sympa pour l'une d'entre elles (disons un truc bien, un truc mal et une embrouille, compliqué …)

'**tite mione :** Disons que moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'ils se tapent dessus (… sans commentaire) en tout merci pour ta reviews Sa me fais trop plaisir

**Orya :** Oui c'était fait exprès tu as bien deviné bravo !!! Et enfaîte je dois dire que tu as bien deviné la suite (il y aura même plus de surprise pour toi snif …) xD

**Maitsuya :** Puisque ma fic est foireuse, qu'es que tu faisais entrain de la lire ??? Si sa ne te plais pas tu peux partir quand tu veux, personne ne te retiens.

**Lily hawkeye-mustang :** Merci beaucoup

* * *

Sakura était maintenant seule, seule dans son cœur. Ses amis étaient partis.

La fleur de cerisier refusé de pleurer, de céder, elle devait montrer à tous le monde qu'elle était forte, qu'elle n'était plus un boulet.

« Je pars devant » fit Sasori

Le rouquin partit devant, la jeune femme était à présent seule avec l'Uchiwa. Et contre toute attente le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te voir triste Sakura » dit-il

La kunoichi surprise leva les yeux vers lui.

« Itachi … je … »

La jeune femme de trouvée plus ses mots, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Elle regarda le tueur dans les yeux. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne montré jamais ses sentiments, elle put y voir de la compréhension. La compréhension à sa tristesse.

Sakura s'accrocha à lui. Se camoufla dans sa cape, comme si la vie en dépendait, la seule barrière qui la retenait encore au présent.

Le jeune homme en profita pour lui prendre le menton, fit basculer sa tête en arrière et l'embrassa doucement

Il rompit le baiser et lui sourit

La kunoichi le regarda étonnée, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Itachi avait souri.

« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? » dit-elle surprise que le déserteur lui adresse la parole

« Tous à l'heure qu'a tu dis à ton ami pour qu'elle me regarde ainsi »

La rose réfléchit un instant puis se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle rougit un peu

« Ahem … je lui avais dit que … j'avais trouvé quelqu'un à aimer »

« … »

« … »

Un gros blanc apparut. Les deux jeunes gens ne savaient plus quoi dire. Mais finalement c'est l'Uchiwa qui décida de briser ce silence devenu insupportable

« Es que tu parlé de moi ? »

La fleur de cerisier ne savait plus ou se mettre tellement elle était gênée.

« Tu en doute ? » dit-elle finalement

Le tueur avait compris. Il ne doutait plus.

Sakura tourna la tête furtivement vers lui, et remarqua qu'il souriait. Un léger sourire mais un sourire quand même.

Elle savoura l'instant présent qui, elle le savait, était éphémère.

Ils se prirent la main et marchèrent vers l'endroit ou étaient partis le marionnettiste quelques minutes auparavant.

La jeune femme se posa des questions, elle trouvée cela étrange, même très étrange que Naruto avait lâché le morceau si facilement.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'était un peu trop facile ? » demanda la kunoichi

« De quoi ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Avec Naruto et les autres, ils m'ont tous de suite comprise et m'ont laissé partir, sans posé de questions, ils m'ont laissé vivre ma vie » dit la fleur de cerisier avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard

« Je suis mal placé pour le dire, mais c'est à cela que servent les amis non ? »

« … »

La rose tourna la tête vers le paysage, effectivement il était mal placé pour le dire mais il avait raison.

C'est vrai, je dois me ressaisir si Naruto a fait ça pour moi, je dois devenir plus forte.

Et si je fais parti de l'Akatsuki je pourrais peut être empêcher qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus, car après tous il est le Kyubi.

* * *

Désolée, chapitre un peu court et ne parlant que de Itachi et Sakura

Mais bon, un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute xD

Pour une fois, j'ai fais un chapitre en avance car je pars pendant longtemps en vacances

Peut être que je ferrais encore un chapitre avant de partir ou peut être pas …

Mais en tout cas, j'attends pleins de reviews pour me motivée (mais nan, vous êtes pas obligé)

Kiss à tous et bonnes vacances !!!!


	13. l'arrivée

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 13 : L'ARRIVEE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Soleeiila :** Merci beaucoup et bonnes vacs à toi aussi

**Nanamy :** Merci et désolée que ce chap soit si court, celui est plus long (enfin je crois )

**Lily hawkeye-mustang :** Merci merci merci. Ta review m'a fais trop plaisir

**Angi5359 :** Tu verras que ce chapitre est « encore » plus mignon (enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça …)

**Louna :** franchement je tiens à te tirer mon chapeau, tu as réussi à me faire rire (moi ptit cafards paresseux) pendant au moins 5 minutes avec ta review. Bravo . Au faite finalement tu es parti te soigner ? (Parce que Gai-sensei ):D faut le faire xD) Maintenant j'attends avec impatience ton autre review pour me taper un autre fou rire.

**Orya :** et à présent rien que pour toi, le 'moment fatidique' (si c'est à ça que tu pensais bien sur ) Alors et comme ça on publie des fics maintenant, je viendrais y jetais un coup d'œil promis ;)

**Marama potter :** merci ta review m'a fais trop plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas tu as soutenu la rédaction maintenant elle est remontée à bloc, yosh !!!!

**Arkane (review 1) :** 12 de prison ferme pour Sakura et Kisame ? T'es un peu dur quand même …et ne t'inquiète pas tes commentaires sont constructifs et ont préservé ma santé mentale xD

**Arkane (review 2) :** ça a du être trop marrant un prof d'histoire qui cherche comment écrire schtroumpf xD. En passant les 3 hyènes du roi lion c'est : Banzai, Shenzi et Ed ( avec le célèbre : 'qu'es t'en dis Ed !!!!' )

**Arkane (review 3) :** Oui en effet l'ombre sortit de l'ombre c'était pas mal xD et moi perso je trouve que sortir 20 conneries par minutes c'est plutôt bon signe (non ? bon d'accord je retire…).

J'ai trouvé trop tordant quand tu as dit 'les milles et une façon d'obliger une fille à la boucler lorsqu'elle vous fait chier' by Itachi. Bon t'en as déjà trouver une maintenant pars à la recherche des autres (si tu les trouve bien sur …)

**Arkane (review 4) :** Ta eu raison de revenir en arrière sur le 'je m'adore' xD. Et oui tu as raison pourquoi Sasori débarque !!! Ils étaient bien eux avec leur basket (que c'est romantique 3) et yeah (pour le fun aussi et surtout pour t'embêter)

**Two.tws :** non, non, non tu n'es pas dur. Parce que j'aime bien recevoir des reviews comme la tienne, cela m'aide à progresser. En tout cas merci pour les conseille, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux

**Stessy91 :** a non désolé je ne peux pas accepter ta requête, cela rester quand même du ItaSaku même si Itachi se retrouve avec un chewing-gum ambulant et … mais qu'es que je raconte moi !!! 'pars se soigner' 'revient' bon tu veux un baiser avec Itachi très bien (nouveau chalenge yosh !!!)

**Bonus que pour Stessy91 :** Itachi s'approche de toi et tu sens une douce pression sur tes lèvres. Le brun te prend par la taille et t'entraîne vers lui. Tu peux sentir son odeur enivrante t'emporter. Tu glisses tes mains autour de son cou et tu sens sa langue danser avec la tienne. L'Uchiwa te prend et te fais basculer doucement sur le lit (j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il y avait un lit … oops j'ai tous gâcher là) Il continu a t'embrasser mais cette fois dans le cou, il s'allonge sur toi et reprend possession de tes lèvres. Tu lui enlève son haut et tes mains vont presque touche sa musculature quand … ben … tu te réveilles xD

**Melle.Uchiwa (les 4 reviews) :** Merci, merci, merci beaucoup pour les quatre reviews, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a fais plaisir

**J4m3s-3nd-lily :** Et oui, c'est possible, acceptable et juste. Pourquoi ? heu … j'en sais rien . Pour répondre à ta question (je suppose que c'était une question) eh bien Sasuke va très bientôt apparaître dans la fic, sa tête … hum disons qu'il va rencontrer Itachi et Sakura dans une certaine circonstance donc … ben voilà xD.

**666Naku :** Ce que j'entendais ? Hmm aucune idée . Tu verras bien (je suis méchante, je sais)

**La Tichi Forever :** Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fais très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic

* * *

En faite il fallait aussi que je vous dise que dans les chapitres prochains il y aurait plus d'action. D'ailleurs dans les chapitres 25 et 26 (et oui sa ira au moins jusque là) il y aura un combat contre … surprise (xD) 

Donc je vous préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu, voilà

Itachi : ouais et alors ? ça …

Moa : Bon Ita commence pas ou je te mets avec la truie !!!! (Ino)

Itachi : Ok, ok c'est bon pas la peine de s'énerver, on peut toujours trouver un arrangement

Moa : Bon --'

Sakura : désolé pour l'interruption, c'est parti pour le chapitre 13

* * *

Finalement au bout de 3 mois (et oui le temps passe vite …) Sakura, Itachi et Sasori arrivèrent enfin au repère de l'Akatsuki. 

La rose, un peu tendu demanda :

« Il est comment le chef ? »

« Tu verras » répondit l'Uchiwa

'_rassurant'_ --'

Ils arrivèrent devant un gigantesque rocher avec un kekkai dessus. Les deux tueurs exécutèrent des signes tellement rapide que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas suivre. Puis la protection explosa entraînant le rocher avec.

Il entrèrent et marchèrent dans un long couloir sans aucune porte. Sakura se demandé ou ils l'emmenaient vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte brune et Itachi fit signe à la kunoichi d'entrer.

« Le chef t'attend à l'intérieur, vas-y. »

Sans un mot la rose entra. La pièce était plongé dans le noir total.

Une bougie s'alluma, puis deux, trois et enfin toute la salle fut éclairée. Elle se retrouva devant l'homme le plus rechercher, le chef de l'Akatsuki.

Il la regarda un instant et la fleur de cerisier put le détailler de haut en bas. Comme les autres membres il portait une cape de l'Akatsuki avec des vêtements noirs en dessous. Des cheveux bruns relevé en pique étrange et des yeux tourbillonnants. Sûrement une technique héréditaire de Dôjutsu.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Sakura Haruno ? »

« O … oui » répondit-elle en balbutiant légèrement

Il la regarda encore un instant et dit :

« Voyons approche je ne vais pas te faire de mal »

'_Hilarant ! surtout venant de lui' _pensa-t-elle

Néanmoins elle se rapprocha tous de même de lui.  
Alors il commença à la questionner

« Alors as tu fais bon voyage ? »

« Euh … oui »

'Je m'attendais à d'autres sortes de questions' 

« Itachi était … un peu bavard ? »

« Oui oui »

Il se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle posant un bras sur son épaule

« Bien … »

Il s'éloigna et continua à la questionner

« Peut tu me dire les enseignements que tu as eu ? »

« J'ai d'abord fais parti de la team 7 avec comme sensei Kakashi Hatake et comme partenaire Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa. Après leur départ respectif, j'ai étais l'élève de Tsunade l'Hokage actuel de Konoha. Et pour finir j'ai étais envoyé en prison pour ... le meurtre de mes parents » dit-elle en baissant la voix pour la dernière phrase

Il la regarda attentivement et dit :

« Bien, maintenant nous allons combattre pour que je puisse voir de quoi tu es capable »

Sakura commença légèrement à paniquée, il allait la battre, non la laminait. Il était largement plus fort, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Le chef exécuta quelques signes et ses yeux commencèrent à tourner, un peu puis de plus en plus vite sur eux même.  
La kunoichi sentant venir le piège regarda immédiatement ces pieds.

Puis sans qu'elle puisse réagir, la jeune femme se fit expulser à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Elle se releva tous de même et son point rempli de chakra, elle frappa de sol et détruit toute la pièce.  
Le chef évita l'attaque lui adressa un sourire en lui disant :

« Parfait »

Il exécuta une technique et fit apparaître une cape et un ensemble noir. Il le tendit à la jeune femme qui les prit sans se poser de questions.

« Dès demain tu commenceras à visiter le repère mais dans l'immédiat je te propose d'aller dans ta nouvelle chambre. »

« Pas la peine … euh je veux dire … es que je peux dormir dans la même chambre qu'Itachi ? »

Le chef la regarda étrangement et sourit

« Pourquoi pas … »

La kunoichi sourit elle aussi et sortit de la pièce sur son ordre.  
Dehors elle retrouva l'Uchiwa qui l'attendais devant la porte.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il

« Parfait … euh Itachi ? Es que je pourrais dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux

« Comment pourrais-je refusé »

La fleur de cerisier sourit, rien ne pouvais la rendre plus heureuse. A présent plus rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur … à part le faite qu'elle fasse partie de l'organisation la plus recherché de tous les pays … mais à part ça, rien de grave.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur chambre, la rose un peu gênée.  
Elle entra un peu hésitante et la chambre était très bien, propre, clair et étonnante.

La jeune femme voulue déballer ses affaires mais fut arrêter par deux bras puissants qui encerclaient sa taille.  
Itachi la retourna face à lui et l'embrassa. Ils s'allongèrent sur leur lit (lit double évidemment, faut prévoir)

L'Uchiwa commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et la fleur ne pouvait plus se retenir tellement elle avait chaud. Elle enleva son tee-shirt sous les yeux éberlués de son amants.  
Lui aussi en avait envi.

« Arrête Sakura »

« Quoi ? »

Elle le regarda avec peine, croyant maintenant qu'il ne l'aimait pas

« Arrête sinon je pourrais plus me contenir »

La rose comprit et fit ironiquement :

« Toi ? nan ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et enleva sa cape, son sweat et tous ce qui pouvais les gêner.  
Ils étaient maintenant presque identique, sauf Itachi qui avait encore son caleçon sur lui. Sakura le prit et lui enleva délicatement.  
Et finalement leur ébat amoureux dura pratiquement toute la nuit mais à la fin le cœur du jeune homme se sentit se réchauffé quand la kunoichi lui dit trois mots  
Trois mots si simple, si facile mais parfois tellement dur à dire

« Je t'aime »

Et ils s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Alors ? vous avez aimés se chapitre ? 

En tous cas j'espère

Jiraiya : moi j'ai adoré !!! Surtout la fin d'ailleurs.

Moa :Tu m'étonne --'

Jiraiya : dommage qu'il n'ait eu plus de détails

Moa (en le frappant) : pervers !!!

Itachi et Sakura : --'


	14. Sasuke ?

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 14 : SASUKE ?

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**stessy91 :** non, non,non Sakura n'a pas dogué Itachi ... enfin je crois

**orya :** mmh, je ne sais pas si je vais aimer trop les solutions que tu m'as proposé, bien quelles soient très original xD. Et comme tu l'as dit : si je veux passer un mauvais moment j'irais voir tes fics. Merci en tout cas pour ta "petite" review.

**loveitachi :** c'est pas grave, et oui je lis tes fics, j'ai bien aimé : trois filles stupides

**sephora4 :** merci, merci, merci

**lovehina :** tu voulais me dire quoi ? la fin de ta review n'apparait pas je suis désolée

**maliviia :** merci beaucoup ça me fais très plaisir

**666naku :** oui pourquoi "amour impossible" ? c'est vrai pour l'instant ça commence bien mais qui te dit que ça allait rester ainsi ? Peut être que la fin de ma fic est désatreuse ... qui c'est ? MOUHAHAHAHA je suis cruelle xD

**nanamy : **toi aussi t'es rentrée de vac ? snif j'ai envi de repartir ... vivement les prochaines vacances ... (ça n'a aucun rapport avec ta review, je sais xD)

**soleeiila :** merci et oui tu peux tenter ta chance (j'ai bien "tenter") lol

**anges907 :** ok je te préviens (si j'y penses xD)

**lily hawkeye-mustang :** merci

* * *

Bien commençons ce nouveau chapitre mais je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les futures fautes d'orthographes que je vais faire.

* * *

L'aube arriva bien vite et le soleil laissa passer quelques rayons lumineux à travers la chambre ou deux amants dormaient paisiblement. 

L'homme ou plutôt le jeune homme se leva le premier, il regarda longuement celle avec qui il avait passer cette nuit passionnée avant d'aller s'habiller et sortir de la chambre.

Il était bientôt midi et le déserteur décida d'aller chercher leur repas. Mais rencontra sur son chemin un autre homme de l'Akatsuki, Zetsu, qui l'arrêta aussitôt pour lui parler.

Itachi s'arrêta et l'écouta

- Itachi-san tu tombes bien, en se moment même un groupe essaie de rentrer dans notre repère

L'Uchiwa ne sembla pas surpris, bon nombre de ninjas essayait de rentrer dans leur repère, mais sans succès.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Je dirais une centaine ou plus

Evidement son visage resta neutre sans aucune expression mais, il se demandait comment une centaine de ninjas avaient pu connaitre leurs position ce qu'il ne tarda pas à demander à Zetsu

- Comment connaissent-ils notre position ?

- Orochimaru est à la tête de cette troupe

Le sharingan fronça les sourcils. Que leur voulais ce serpent ? Certainement pas discuter autour d'un thé, sinon il aurait utiliser une autre méthode. Il réfléchit un instant et demanda :

- Comment se passe le combat ?

Zetsu sortit un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret, un sourire carnassier pour dire qu'il avait envi de sang ...

- Deidara en à fait exploser pas mal mais les renforts ne serait pas de refus

- Très bien ... souffla-t-il

Le tueur aux cheveux de jais partit donc en compagnie de Zetsu dans les profonds couloir de l'Akatsuki.

* * *

Quand à Sakura, elle fut réveiller à son tour par des cris, pas des cris de la bataille,non. Les cris de Kisame qui tapait à la porte ... 

- Entre Kisame, au lieu de gueuler comme malade dit-elle d'une voix endormie

Le requin arrêta de taper et se dit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Et finalement décida d'entrer pour voir à qui elle appartenait

- Sakura ?

La fleur était encore dans le lit d'Itachi, mais c'était redressée, nue, mais recouverte par la couette

- Bonjour dit-elle arborant un grand sourire

- Euh ... bonjour mais ... euh que fais tu dans le lit d'Itachi-san ?

La rose sourit de plus belle

- Rien voyons

Gros doute de la part du requin qui se contenta de ne rien dire.

- Tu voulais voir Itachi ? lui demanda-t-elle après un silence

Kisame se rappela soudain pourquoi il était venu

- Oui, un goupe nous attaque devant le repère et d'après Zetsu ce serait Orochimaru le leader de ce groupe

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoins d'une seconde pour savoir que si Orochimaru était là, Sasuke y serait aussi

_' Itachi ... il ne faut pas que tu croise ton frère '_

Kisame continua

- J'étais venu le chercher, nous avons besoin de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki pour régler cette histoire

Le requin regarda la kunoichi et sourit, Sakura comprit

- J'arrive dit-elle

Le tueur lui fit signe de venir mais la fleur trop génée ne bougea pas. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- C'est à dire que .. je dois d'abord m'habiller

Il l'a regarda surprit et finalement éclata de rire en quittant la pièce.

La kunoichi s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit l'autre membre de la lune rouge dans le couloir. Le requin lui fit signe de venir et ils se mirent à courrir dans les couloirs pour atteindre l'entrée du repère.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée mais rien. Personne, pas un chat (sauf des cadavres bien sur). Puis soudain une explosion se fit entendre du coté Est du repère. Ils se regardèrent et allèrent dans cette direction.

* * *

A l'Est 

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki arrivèrent sur le lieu de combat il devait bien y avoir deux cents personnes qui combattaient contre des détenteurs d'une cape noir avec des nuages rouges.

Après quelques secondes, Kisame prit son arme et se jeta dans la bataille, il espérait bien tuer le plus de scribes possible. Sakura quant à elle chercher Itachi.

Son regard tourna dans la bataille espérant voir des cheveux ebène. Tout d'un coup elle le vit et courut dans sa direction.

Mais un kunai sortit de nul part et se loga dans son épaule lui arrachant un cri de douleur et l'empéchant par la même occasion d'aller rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

Un homme apparut devant elle, certainement le lanceur de cette arme. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

La kunoichi était en face du soleil ne voyait pas grand chose mais put distingué chez son adversaire des cheveux sombre coiffés en pique, du rouge dans ses yeux, des habits provenant de chez Orochimaru.

Soudain tous s'enchaina dans sa tête et la fleur le reconnu, tous ce qu'elle put sortir comme son fut un prénom, non, une question.

- Sasuke ?

* * *

chapitre 14 bouclé 

ah ! je suis trop contente

prochain chapitre : nous allons enfin voir apparaitre Sasukette xD

reviews please (regard de chien battu)


	15. l'ainée et le cadet

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 15 : L'AINEE ET LE CADET

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Soleeiila :** Et oui, tu ne peux que tenter ;)

**Yuu :** "suite ?" évidement qu'il y a une suite, je ne vais quand même pas m'arrêter là. Ce serait cruel

**La tichi forever :** merci pour review, ça m'a fais très plaisir :)

**anges907 :** je te remercie, ça me touche beaucoup.

**DoDo:** je suis désolée mais les combats c'est pas trop mon truc, j'essayerais quand même de faire de mon mieux et de ne pas te décevoir ;)

**lyli hawkeye-mustang :** wi je suis cruelle et fière de l'être mouhahahahahaha (et en plus j'ai péter une durite pour couronner le tout --')

**Nanamy :** et oui je le dis encore je suis cruelle ;)

**Orya :** je te rassure tout de suite Itachi ne meurt pas (enfin normalement) et sinon ne dis jamais à une amie à moi que tu ne pas blairer Kisame parce que tu vas à tes risques et périls ...

**stessy91 :** rooooo merci tu me gates avec ta review !!!! je suis trop happy maintenant .

**cagali :** . merci beaucoup !!!!!!!!

**cagali (2 le retour !!!) :** oui je sais le couple le plus parfait est Ita/Saku. Je sais. Malheureusement ça ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu ...

**sephora4 **: vos désirs sont des ordres maitre, voila la suite (xD)

**SaharianJasmin :** hum ... oneline, oui c'est lem ot maintent ;)

**minami tsuki :** tu es deja accro à mon histoire, yoooo que ça me fais plaisir !!!!! (hum ... gardons notre sérieux)

**lovehinata :** merci beaucoup (j'adore quand tu dis que tu adore mon humour, mes amis la trouve plutôt foireuse --')

**Gally :** évidement que je fais du bon boulot !!! tu sais à qui tu parles vulgaire terriren ??? xD (direction hopital vite !!!)

* * *

Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard innexcusable (ça n'a aucun sens mais ça ne fait rien)  
Ensuite je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographe : certains doivent sauter au plafond en les voyant xD

* * *

_"Sasuke ?"_

La bataille dévia vers le Nord, les scribes d'Orochimaru étaient de plus en plus nombreux, à croire qu'ils se dédoubler.  
Itachi, un membre de la lune rouge depuis plusieurs années combattait très facilement ces "ordures" qu'il qualifiait lui même ainsi, car c'est une réalité il était fort, et aucun combattant de l'arrivait à la cheville ... mais un tournant désicif allait prendre forme.

Il venait juste de tuer un de ces adversaires que l'Uchiwa put voir du coin de l'oeil du rouge. Le tueur tourna la tête et tomba sur l'homme poisson.

- Sais-tu ou est Sakura ?

Kisame reconnu cette voix et tous en combattant répondit :

- En faite on est venu ensemble

Itachi fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda ou elle pouvait être maintenant, son partenaire d'arme lui fit qu'il ne savait pas et le tueur aux cheveux de jais partit en executant une technique de camouflage.

* * *

Toujours à l'Est un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'un jeune homme. Il pouvait à présent regardé sa futur victime de haut, la regardait de toute sa puissance nouvelle qu'il avait durement gagné aux files des entrainement douloureux. Oui, il avait souffert de ses entrainement quotidien avec un maitre qu'il ne le voulait et ne l'entrainé pour une seule raison, une raison égoiste : prendre son corps. Sasuke le savait et ne laissait rien paraitre. Il se contenté de regardé son ancienne partenair de haut. Sakura était devenu tellement belle et attirante mais l'heure n'était pas aux contemplations et il le savait ...

- Ou est passé le "Sasuke-kun" ?

- Pfffff, il est parti en même temps que toi

La fleur de cerisier se releva d'un coup en empoigna le kunai enfoncer dans son épaule avant de le retirer dans un cri de douleur. Le sang coula abondament mais grace à une technique apprise par son ancien sensei Tsunade, elle arrivait par une prouesse à arrêter l'hémoragie mais la plaie, était toujours là.

- Tu es devenue forte à se que je vois dit le brun

Mais la rose dans une pulsion de colère se déplaça à vitesse fulgurante que même le sharingan ne pût voir, et lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen. Il tomba sur le sol lourdement. Les rôles s'inversairent et se fût Sakura qu'il le regarda de haut

- Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point

Une fumée aveuglante s'échappa alors du corps de Sasuke

_' un clone, le salop '_ (pas de gros mots svp)

Le brun arriva derrière elle.

- Parfait, cela m'évitera de ramener un boulet

La kunoichi serra les poings et siffla un "connard". Elle prit 4 shurikens dans chaque mains et les envoya chacun leur tour sur lui d'une vitesse étonnante. Sasuke grace au sharingan pût les voir mais ils fût trop rapide et le dernière arriva de face et lui entailla légèrement la joue. Un filet de sang coula et une goutte tomba sur le sol.

La rose qui ne laissa pas un instant de répis à son assaillant frappa sur le sol qui s'écroula sous les pieds du frère de son amant.

Sasuke évita l'attaque et avant qu'il ne puisse contre-attaquer, une chevelure rose foncer sur lui. Il composa quelques signes et lui envoya un chidori de plein fouet.

La fleur de cerisier tomba sur les genoux et reçu un violent coup sur la tête qu'il lui fit perdre connaissance ... et bien plus encore qu'elle ne pourrait imaginer.

Le cadet rattrapa son corps avant qu'il ne tombe et regarda l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire de victoire toute proche.

* * *

Itachi courait parmit les soldats, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa fleur avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.  
Il vit une chevelure rose briller au soleil et courru dans cette direction. L'ainée de la famille Uchiwa arriva devant un spectable auquel il ne s'attendait pas, Sakura évanouie dans les bras de son frère, un kunai sous la gorge. 

- T'approche, je la tue

- Laches la !!!

Le sourire de son petit frère redoubla, enfin, enfin il avait trouvé un point faible à la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, enfin il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Et puiqu'il l'avait trouvé pourquoi ne pas l'exploiter ...

Sasuke composa le début des signes qu'il voulait effectuer mais Itachi le stoppa en disant :

- Je te jure petit frère que si tu la touche, tu vas le regretter

Le petit frère en question finit de composer ses signes en partit dans une fumée noir comme la suie en emmenant avec lui son otage.

Autour de Itachi la bataille n'avait pas cesser de continuer, le sang coulait, les morts s'en suivaient mais il ne bougea pas, des corps sans vie tombèrent de plus en plus, des gens courraient pour échapper à leur funèste sort, mais il ne bougea pas. Il était maintenant seul et il n'avait rien pût faire pour sauver sa fleur, il l'avait laissé se fanée ...

* * *

chapitre 15 terminée !!!! 

Et pour ne facher personne, je n'ai pas mit de fin cruel (si ?) mais ce n'ai pas de ma faute (pas me taper) sinon ben, il n'y aura pas de prochain chapitre xD  
Je rigole voyons

Et es que par le pur des hasard, es que certains de mes lecteurs habite Strasbourg ? (simple renseignement)

reviews ?


	16. passé oublié

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 16 : PASSé OUBLIé

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Nous voici enfin au chapitre 16 ... (nostalgique) et déjà 122 reviews qu'avoir de plus pour être heureuse :D

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

sephora4 : Alors comme ça tu habite à l'Est ? C'est bien !! Est en force !!! xD 

**stessy91 :** voila, j'aimerais bien connaitre ton "secret professionnel" pour couper tes victimes en morceaux et ensuite les écarteler parce que il y a quelq ... HEU ... rien rien finalement. Et en faite ce n'est pas Itachi qui est romantique c'est surtout l'auteur x)

**gally **: comme ça tu habite à strasbourg ??? bien bien lol

**lovehinata **: meuh nan je ne vais pas faire de mal à Saku ... quoique ... xD

**lyli hawkeye-mustang **: bah oui c'était tout (héhé) mais voila la suite :)

**cagali **: hooooo merci pour ces applaudissement. ça me motive à faire la suite maintenant x)

**orya **: ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux critiquer Kisame tant que tu veux devant moi mais c'est plutot une de mes amies qui ... heu ... l'adore. (Perso je ne voit pas comment elle fait ... m'enfin bon)

**nanamy **: no problem. Après avoir posté ce chapitre je m'occupe de mon autre fic : "Je t'aime à la haine"

**missonyXx **: merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir :)

* * *

Sakura se reveilla le lendemain avec une affreuse douleur au crane. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas bu hier soir mais non, elle s'en souviendrait.  
La fleur tenta alors de se relever mais retomba (lamentablement) par terre à cause d'une certaine blessure à l'épaule. 

La rose voulu soupiré mais quelqu'un la devança. Elle tourna le regard vers la source du bruit et tomba sur ... Sasuke qui la regardait de ces yeux noirs.

- Sasuke ?

Il retourna la tête pour voir l'horizon, car selon lui le paysage était beaucoup plus interessant. Mais il répondit quand même se disant qu'elle ne le lacherais pas.

- Qui voulais tu voir ? Mon frère ?

La kunoichi ne comprit plus rien et lui demanda ce qu'il racontait. Le disciple du serpent se retourna vers elle et plissa les yeux. Mais après un instant de silence pesant le shinobi se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Pleine de courage, la rose se releva alors mais chiante comme elle l'est (selon Sasuke), elle demanda :

- Ou allons nous ?

Il ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer. Mais la kunoichi n'étant pas de cette avis, coura jusque devant lui, mettans ses mains sur ses hanches et lui reposa la question :

- OU ALLONS NOUS ?

Le brun s'arrêta enfin et dégna lui répondre (sa majesté est vraiment surbouqué xD) :

- à Konoha

- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que  
- Pourquoi ?  
- on avait une mission est maintenant on rentre  
- ...

Le shinobi passa alors devant elle est continua sa route. Sakura quand à elle le suivait sans rien dire, contente de lui avoir tiré des mots si rare venant de chez lui. Il ne faut pas lui en demander trop en une journée se dit-elle.

* * *

Le soir 

Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge. La rose sentit alors les douses odeurs de nourritures qui lui arrivait dans les narines. Ils avaient passé la journée à marché ils pouvaient bien s'arrêtaient pour s'exploser la pense.

Miracle, Sasuke lui dit qu'il restèrent la pour la nuit, enfin il ne le dit pas vraiment mais losque qu'il rntra à l'intérieur, la kunoichi comprit qu'elle pourrait enfin dormir dans un vrai lit.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Sasuke

Le brun réfléchit. Comment se fesait-il que Sakura le suivait, qu'elle lui obéissé, qu'elle ne lui posé aucune question...  
Tous cela était vraiment très étrange de sa part

Mais le shinobi comprit bien vite le lendemain ...

* * *

Le lendemain

Les deux anciens coéquipiers marchèrent, Sasuke devant. Il se retourna vers la fleur et lui dit :

- Pourquoi es que tu ne pose pas de question à propos de mon frère ?

Sakura ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Elle ne savant pas ce qui l'avait le plus surprise : que Sasuke parle, qu'il dise une phrase si longue ou qu' il lui parle de son frère qu'il haie plus que tous au monde.

- Euh ... pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Si bien engagé sur sa lançais la kunoichi en lui posant une question se disant peut être que Sasuke était devenu de nature bavarde aujourd'hui.

- Ou est Naruto ?

Décidement, le shinobi se demander si elle ne fesait pas exprès de lui demander des choses vraiment déconsertante.

- On va aller le rejoindre à Konoha

Sakura répondit par un "génial" et ils continuèrent leur route dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

Malheureusement pour le missing-nin le voyage dura plus longtemps que prévu. La blessure à l'épaule s'infecta et ils durent resté à l'hopital pendant trois jours. L'hopital fesant un grand détour, ils mettèrent ainsi une semaine avant de voir les grandes portes de Konoha no Kuni apparaitre devant eux.

Ils étaient à présent sur une colline à admirer (enfin surtout Sakura) leur village natal.  
Tous d'un coup, Sasuke se posta derrière elle et la ligota. Surprise, elle poussa un petit cri qui lui valu un bandeau sur la bouche et sur les yeux en cadeau. Ensuite il l'assoma, l'apporta devant Konoha et s'enfuit.

* * *

Quand la jeune femme se reveilla, elle était dans un lit d'hopital mais attaché par les jambres et les bras aux bareaux.

- Enfin reveillé Sakura ?  
"mais combien de fois va-t-on me le dire dans cette fic --"

Elle tourna la tête et vit :

- Maitre Hokage ?

- ? ... cela fait bien longtemps que ne m'a plus appelé comme ça

La kunoichi ne comprit plus rien. Tsunade se leva et s'assit près d'elle.

- Nous t'avons des examens et nous avons découvert certaines choses ... tu ... heu ... tu as perdu la mémoire.

La rose baissa les yeux et demanda :

- Expliquer moi ... expliquer moi tous se qui c'est passé après l'examen chunin.

L'hokage se raidit et lui parla de tous ... enfin presque tous.

Losque la discussion finit, la fleur de cerisier s'écroula dans son lit, sous le poids de tant de choses aprises en une seule fois, le poids de 4 ans écoulé sans souvenirs.

- Tsunade-sama ? Avant vous aviez dit avoir découvert plusieurs choses ?

La blonde lui sourit

- Repose toi maintenant. Je reviendrais te voir bientot

La porte se referma sur une Sakura encore pleine de question.

* * *

Voila encore un chap de bouclé

En espérant qu'il vous à plus x)


	17. malaise

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 17 : MALAISE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nanamy : **Oui, elle l'a oublié !!! (le verdict tombe) mais vous aurez toutes les réponses dans les prochains chapitres (normalement)

**La Tichi Forever : **C'est vrai ça OU est Itachi ? (Ita : loin de vous deux !! moi : c'est cruel . )

**Sephora4 : **Ne nous fachons pas voyons ... je n'ai pas dit que Itachi allait abandonné Sakura. Donc tu peux reprendre ton Voldy avec ses cookies ?

**Mirty91 :** Oui . je voudrais savoir ta botte secrète !!! Et NON Itachi n'est pas célibataire.

**Sukoshi-Ambre : **T.T je sais j'ai fais un Ita vraiment OOC ... (3615 help à l'auteur)

**Louna :** Tous d'abord, OUAH pour ta review (la plus longue que j'ai jamais reçu). Petit cafard paresseux et revenu xD.  
Par contre j'ai l'impression que tu n'arrête pas de me casser mes délirs sur mes chapitres T.T  
Et c'est vrai que tu habite a Strasbourg ? Sans dec ? c'est là ou tu es dans le même lycée que moi ... o.0

**Cagali :** Oui je suis cruelle a chaque fois coupé au moment interessant ... mouhahahaha (il faut vraiment m'interner --")

**Orya :** Voila la suite que tu espérant tant, en espérant qu'elle te plaise )

**lyli Hawkeye-mustang :** Merci pour ta review

* * *

Sakura passa deux semaines de plus à l'hopital, comme prisonnière elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir et ne recevait que la visite de Tsunade ou de quelques infirmières. Mais chaque jour une personne venait pour essayé de lui faire revenir sa mémoire perdu, malheuresement aucun changement ne survenait. 

Après ces deux semaines d'enfermement secret, l'Hokage décida de prévenir une personne, seulement une. Naruto n'étant pas la bonne solution, elle opta pour Ino sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Tsunade reçu Ino dans son bureau pour lui dire la vérité mais quand elle lui dit qu'elle allait parlé de Sakura, la jeune blonde se mit en colère. 

- Je vous l'ai pas question de ... !!!

- INO !! Sa suffit tu es encore à coté de la plaque !!

- o.0 ...

- Je vous tous t'expliquer

* * *

La rose était encore dans sa chambre, le regard morne, c'était toujours la même chose. Une grande salle vide, une table à chevet avec ... rien dessus.  
Vide ... c'est tous ce que ça représenté pour elle. Mais qu'es qui pouvait bien la retenir à vivre avant ? Elle tourna doucement la tête vers la fenêtre, il pleuvait. Ca fesait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la pluie, pour la fleur de cerisier cela ne représenté que la tristesse. Le ciel pleurait ... comme son coeur qui réclamé quelque chose sans savoir réellement ce que c'est. 

Une personne entra dans la pièce. La kunoichi tourna la tête et vit Ino.

- Ino ...

- Sakura

Elles sourirent et la blonde s'approcha pour s'assoir sur son lit.

- Tsunade m'a expliqué la situation

- ...

- heu ... elle m'a demandé que tu viennes habiter chez moi, enfin ça ne te dérange pas

- D'accord

Après deux semaines, Sakura quitta l'hopital. Elle quitta l'endroit qui lui paraissait si ... vide. Vide, elle n'avait que ce mot à l'esprit.  
Pour la rose, toute personne censé devrait être heureux de retrouvé son village, ses amis ... mais une chose l'empècher d'être contente.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Ino tous était rose et bleu, des fleurs partout, et une odeur de vanille parfumait la pièce. Rien n'avait changé du temps ou elle étaient petites. Et oui, une fois la blonde l'avait invité chez elle, avant cette stupide histoire d'amourette. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, lorsqu'elle s'émerveillé devant cette chambre, pourtant ce n'est qu'une chambre.

Depuis que la rose était revenu tous passait au négatif, l'hopital (mais qui a déjà était heureux en allant la bas ?), le village, Ino.  
Sakura s'assit sur le lit de la blonde en soupirant, Ino l'imita et lui demanda si tous allait bien.

- ... non

La blonde l'interrogea du regard

- J'ai perdu la mémoire, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Ino la prit dans ses bras et la rose commença à versée des larmes silensieuses dans le cou de son amie d'enfance.

- Itachi

Sakura releva la tête.

- Quoi ?

La blonde baissa son regard.

- Itachi Uchiwa ... c'est lui que tu as perdu.

- Le frère de Sasuke ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et Sakura reporta son regard emeraude vers la fenètre. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle

Tous étaient sombre dehors à présent. La fleur de cerisier regarda son amie.  
Elles se couchèrent dans le silence, le coeur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Deux semaines de plus passèrent. Sakura vivait à présent chez les Yamanaka toujours en secret et enfermé dans la maison nuit et jour. 

Un soir, les parents de la blonde rentrèrent de mission et ils décidèrent de faire un grand repas.  
La rose alla aux toilettes se sentant mal tout d'un coup.

Elle souleva la cuvette des toilettes et se mit à vomir son déjeuner.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino inquiète la retrouva penchée sur les toilettes vomissant ses tripes.

- Sakura ça va ?

- Oui, c'est rien. Quelque chose est surement mal passé à midi.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses se releva.

- Allons-y

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu étais en train de ...

* * *

Mr et Mme Yamanka étaient au salon, attendant leur fille et son amie pour manger. 

Soudain le cri de Ino leur parvient.

- Papa, Maman !!! Venaient vite !!! Sakura a fait un malaise !!!

* * *

Oufffff enfin le chapitre terminée  
Un peu chiant non ? xD 

Review ?


	18. surprise de taille

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 18 : SURPRISE DE TAILLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Avant tout, je tiens à dire : Qui vous à dit que Sakura est enceinte ? xD 

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nanamy : **Je suis désolée pour le chapitre précédent, c'est vrai il était naze. En espérant que celui-ci te plaise mieux

**Bad Girl : **Snif ... vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour tous me dire que Sakura est enceinte de Itachi

**Orya : **No Problem, je gère. Itachi va revenir bientôt

**La Tichi forever :** Comment ça Ita tu veux pas revenir !! xD

**Naru :** Merci pour tes reviews !! Ca m'a fais trop plaisir

**Mirty91 :** Des fraises ? Hum ... possible, nan je déconne. Et oui, la vérité tombe de haut ..

**Kaomisha :** Peut être .. ou peut être pas.

**Tigrilaloutre :** Merci ça me fais trop plaisir, merci pour toutes tes review !! (I'm so happy now)

* * *

Ce soir là Sakura fût transportée d'urgence à l'hopital pour une raison encore inconnu, Ino prévînt Tsunade-sama de son arrivé par ambulance.  
Après queslques heures, sa meilleure amie eut le droit de la voir. Elle regarda la kunoichi aux cheveux d'un air attendrissant. Elle était là couchée sur son lit, calme et d'une certaine manière, enfantine.  
Et quand la rose s'éveilla la blonde l'accueilla avec l'habituel "Enfin reveillé !!". Et à cour d'argument pertinant, la fleur de cerisier se contenta simplement d'un soufflement assez discret mais assez fort pour être entendu par Ino. 

Après un sourire de la part de la Yamanaka, la rose tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, le regard songeur mais se décida à poser une question au bout de quelques instants de reflexion.

- Depuis combien de temps je dors ?

Ino reffléchit

- Il est maintenant onze heures dit-elle après avoir regardé le cadran de l'horlogue de la chambre, et tu t'es évanouie à 19 heures hier soir. Donc si je compte bien sa devrait faire ...

Puis la blonde à conter sur ses doigts, pour être sur de ne pas se planté.

- 16 heures baka !! lança Sakura avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah oui c'est vrai fit Ino en se tappant le front de sa main droite.

Les deux amies d'enfance se regardèrent longuement puis Sakura brisa le lien en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre, pensive.  
La Yamanaka reprit alors la parole.

- Au faite pour hier soir, je ...

Mais elle fût couper par l'Hokage qui rentrait dans la pièce en lançant un :

- Tiens Sakura !! Reveillée ?

La rose tourna alors sa tête vers son ancien sensei et la regarda sans rien dire.  
Tsunade re-prit la parole et demanda à Ino de sortir de la chambre.

- Mais enfin, elle peut rester dit la rose

L'Hokage soupira et regarda son ancienne kohai avec tendresse, et dit avec calme.

- Non, je crois qu'il serait préférable mlle Yamanaka sorte.

Et Ino ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de la chambre, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation.  
La rose regarda son ancien sensei et dit :

- Es que, ce que j'ai c'est grave ?

La blonde s'assit sur le rebord du lit de la fleur de cerisier.

- Cela dépend pour qui, ça peut faire le bonheur autant que le malheur chez quelqu'un.

- Wakalimasen (**1)** ajouta la kunoichi après queslques secondes de silence.

Tsunade s'approcha un peu plus de Sakura, lui mit une mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et mit sa large main en dessous se son menton en souriant.

- Sakura tu as tellement grandi en si peu de temps.

La rose la regarda dans les yeux, interrogative.

- Tu es ... enceinte de 5 semaines

Il eut un grand silence, la rose prit un temps de réflexion pour accuser le coup.

- QUOI ???!!! Mais c'est impossible !!

- Chut !! On est dans un hopital je te rapelle !! Dit la blonde après lui avoir mit sa main libre sur sa bouche.

- Sumimasen (**2)** Tsunade-sama ... Qui ... Qui est le père ?

La blonde fut surprise par la question, d'ordinaire les futures mères demande un échographie pour voir l'enfant.  
Tsunade la regarda avec un sourire triste.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre de son ancienne élève.

L'Hokage quitta la chambre et quelques instants plus tard se fut Ino qui rentra.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle

Mais sa meilleure amie était complètement perdu, réflechissant sur le moyen de s'en sortir avec un enfant.

_C'est pas vrai, comment je vais m'en sortir maintenant._

La blonde s'assit sur la lit de la rose et la serra dans ses bras, déviant la cause de son désespoir. Et une larme coula lentement de la joue de la fleur de cerisier, descendant longuement le long de son visage pour s'écraser lourdement sur les draps du lits.

- Tu sais Sakura, il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un être qui prend vie.

Un seconde larme coula de ses yeux et descendit rapidement pour tomber dans les cheveux de la blonde.

- Oui, ça doit être beau à voir, la vie.

Elles se serrrèrent pendant quelques minutes en se séparent pour se sourire.

- Le père est Itachi non ? demanda Sakura tristemment.

Ino baissa le regard, elle savait déjà la réponse mais n'oser répondre clairement à son amie sachant que ça lui ferait de la peine.

- Tu ... compte aller le retrouver ?

La rose parut surprise de la question.

_Aller le retrouver ? Et puis quoi encore, je ne vais pas aller chez lui pour lui demander "Salut tu es le père de mon enfant ?"_

Car il fallair d'abord qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs avant de retrouvé son amant. Mais tous medecin aurait su que pour cela il aurait fallut un choc émotionnel, une chose que Sakura eut oublier avec sa mémoire. Mais n'étant pas bête, elle avait observé comment ses "tortureurs" (comme elle le disait) si prennaient chaque foid qu'ils vennaient, c'est à dire 3-4 fois par semaines.

Au bout d'un moment de silence et de réflexion la blonde annonça qu'elle devait y aller.

* * *

Lorque la blonde sortie de la chambre de son amie elle se fit violemment bousculer par quelqu'un. 

- Oh Gomen nasai !!

Ino se retourna et vit un jeune homme brun.  
Et alors qu'elle aller s'en partir le brun la retint.

- Escusez moi, vous savez ou se trouve Tsunade-sama ? Elle n'est pas dans son bureau.

- Non wakalanai (**3)** mais pourquoi la chercher vous ?

Le jeune sembla réfléchir, est-ce une bonne idée de tous débaler à une inconnue.

- Ahem ... Ce matin des ninjas de Konoha en mission près du village auraient rapportés qu'ils avaient vu trois membres de l'Akatsuki se dirigés vers le village.

Sur-ce le brun partit en courrant à l'autre bout du couloir. Ino quand à elle, restait encore bouche bée dans le milieu de l'hopital.

Puis finalement, un grand sourire se plaça sur sa bouche.

* * *

**(1) **: Wakalimasen : Je ne comprend pas 

**(2) **: Sumimasen : Pardon (encore plus que gomen nasai)

**(3) **: Wakalanai : Je ne sais pas

* * *

Voila !!! Chap 18 bouclé

En espérant que cela vous à plu

A la prochaine

Kisu à tous

Mikako-chan


	19. mémoire

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CHAPITRE 19 : MEMOIRE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Orya : **Tant mieux si mon chapitre t'a remonté le moral.

**Mirty91 :** Bon en même tant c'était pas dur de trouver de qui elle était enceinte. ' Non pas Kisame. C'est vrai le pauvre gosse violet !!

**Joliceur :** No problem, tu vas voir qu'il va allait la chercher. Sinon gare à ses fesses !!

**x-Naru-x : **Oui, effectivement c'était pas dur à trouver. Retrouvailles dans ce chapitre.

**Lyli hawkeye-mustang : **Yes, Itachi powa xD

**Tite-Ashley :** Ouah merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir.

**Miku :** Bah en même tant, en lisant une fic Ita/Saku fallait pas s'attendre à un Kisa/Saku. Par contre, le mariage … ahem on verra ça plus tard si tu veux bien …  
Au faite j'adore ton pseudo, si c'est bien ce que je pense. Mais je te le laisse je préfère Kanon lool.

**Louna :** Hey, petit cafard paresseux est de retour !! Oui, c'est le casse de Brice xD. Moi je suis actuellement au lycée St Clotilde (J'aime pas du tout). Mais le Corbusier c'est tout près de chez moi !! .

**Hini-chan :** Ouuuuula, j'en connais une qui croit tout savoir sans connaître le Japonais.  
Alors je vais te donner un conseil, si on ne sait pas quelque chose : on se tait !!  
Kun : Suffixe honorifique à placer après un prénom masculin exclusivement. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il faut que la personne soit plus jeune ou le même age. Ensuite la proximité n'a rien à voir.  
San : Suffixe honorifique, peut être placer derrière un prénom ou un nom de femme ou d'homme. Il est plutôt neutre, donc il désigne moins la proximité que 'chan'.

Chan : Suffixe honorifique qui peut être placer derrière un prénom ou un nom de femme ou d'homme pour désigner quelqu'un de proche, que l'on connaît depuis l'enfance par exemple.  
Dans ce cas là, Sakura essaie de se rapprocher de Kisame en utilisant ce suffixe.

Il faut aussi que je t'explique 'Sama', 'Sempai' et 'Kohai' ou ça ira ?

**La Tichi Forever :** Trop trippant le petit dialogue !!

Je viens pas du Sud Ouest mais je connais Gros Poutou lool.  
Bisous à toi aussi !!

**Nanamy : **Oui, vous aviez tous raison !! Je sais que c'est Tortionnaire xD, j'avais juste envi de mettre 'Tortureurs' c'est chou non ? (Ok, je m'en vais).  
Merci pour ta review et gros bisous Nanamy-sama !!

**Fio260 :** Merci ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée de te torturer comme ça.

**Sephora4 :** D'après mon humble avis, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être fière de, je cite : 'Voldy et ses cookies' xD.  
C'est clair !! Menace du siècle !!  
Bisous !!

**Malicia Sabakuno :** Merci beaucoup ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !!

**Iruka-forever :** Oui, je continu comme ça.

**Baka-Ranger :** 0.o J'ai converti une 'Yaoitiste' !! C'est super (je pourrais me vanter après). Mais je te comprends, le Yaoi c'est vraiment cool xD.

**Temari1994 :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews !! Ca m'a trop touché (en mode ému).

* * *

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres.

Note : L'auteur est fatigué !!  
Pourquoi ? Parce que entre aller à des concerts toutes les semaines, travailler, écrire et les taches ménagères T.T  
Bon je vais pas vous raconter ma vie.  
En tout cas vous êtes mon rayon de soleil !! Merci d'être là !!

* * *

Sous le vent matinal, une silhouette s'avança vers l'entrée de Konoha. Une fois arrivées devant les énormes portes en bois, elle regarda partout espérant les voir, puis soupira.

'_J'espère que ce sont eux …_'

Ino sortit de son village et alla s'installer sur un gros rocher non loin. Et elle attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit du chakra en grande quantité. Ils ne cherchaient donc pas à se camoufler ?  
Elle activa son chakra à son tour, effectivement ils étaient trois.

La blonde s'accroupit sur le rocher en espérant les apercevoir, puis un homme apparut dans son champ de vision. Enfin ça n'avait rien d'un homme.

Il s'avança plus près, encore et encore, et chacun de ses pas retentissaient dans la tête de la kunoichi.  
Arrivé devant elle, Ino tomba de son rocher.  
A la lumière du soleil, elle pût voir qu'il s'agissait d'un requin, d'un homme requin.

- Ne la tue pas dit une voix.

- Fait chier râla le requin.

La jeune femme tourna son regard en direction de la forêt et vit que deux autres personnes venaient d'apparaître.  
Sûrement Itachi Uchiwa .. Mais et le rouquin ? Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

- Je l'a reconnaît et toi Itachi ? demanda Sasori

- Hnn

'_Aussi bavard que son frère à ce que je vois …_'

Kisame se retourna vers les nouveau venu et les interrogea du regard.

- C'est l'amie de Sakura répondit le rouquin.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Ino qui confirma d'un petit mouvement de tête.

- Donc elle sait ou elle se trouve non ? demanda intelligemment le requin.

Sasori se contenta de hocher.  
Le requin s'accroupit à la hauteur de la kunoichi.

- Tu sais ou se trouve Sakura-chan ? demanda-t-il

Ino ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Il l'avait appelé 'Sakura-chan' ?  
Elle était amie avec eux ?  
Kisame passa sa main devant les yeux de la Yamanaka, et elle reprit ses esprits.

- Ou est-elle ? demanda Itachi d'un ton froid.

La jeune femme trembla au son de sa voix mais se reprit.

- A l'hôpital, chambre 318 répondit-elle déterminée.

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers elle et l'a regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci

Dit-il avant de partir en direction de la ville pour l'a retrouvé.

Ino ouvrit, pour la deuxième fois en même pas une heure, ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

Itachi Uchiwa avait dit merci ?

C'est étrange mais ce 'merci' rappelé quelque chose à Ino. Peut-être le faite que Sasuke avant de partit avait exactement dit la même chose à Sakura.

Décidément, il semblerait que les Uchiwa soit difficiles à cerner.

- Oh putain …

La jeune femme se retourna et vit le requin bouche bée et le roux semblait ailleurs.

Puis soudain Ino se releva d'un coup.  
Elle aurait peut-être du lui dire qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

Quelques coups retentirent à la porte et une petite voix dit 'entrez'.

Tsunade poussa la porte et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à coté du lit de son ancienne élève.  
Sakura tourna son regard vers l'Hokage, les yeux dans le vague.

- Sakura … J'ai eu les résultats de certains examens.

Elle hocha la tête, sachant de quoi elle parlait.

- Nous avons trouvé dans ton sang, quelque chose de très étrange.

La jeune kunoichi fronça les sourcils.

Tsunade continua.

- Il y avait une sorte de substance que nous n'avions jamais encore vu, et nous ne savons rien sur ces propriétés. Sakura es-que l'Akatsuki t'a drogué ?

La jeune femme serra les points sous ses couvertures.

- Je n'en sais rien souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Un homme se plaça sur le bâtiment en face de l'hôpital et guetta.  
Puis son attention se porta sur une fenêtre, la fenêtre de la chambre 318.

* * *

Un bruit retentit, Tsunade se leva de sa chaise et serra les dents en apercevant Itachi Uchiwa derrière la fenêtre.

Elle commença à concentrer son chakra dans son point jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sakura retentisse.

- Non Tsunade-sama dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Puis elle se leva, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.  
Itachi l'a prit par les hanches et la ramena contre lui. Et ils partirent de Konoha en silence.

* * *

Tsunade regarda encore la fenêtre quelques minutes.

Pourquoi avait-elle laissé partir Sakura ?

Pour la protéger ?

Pour ne pas qu'elle aille en prison ?

Pour revoir le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait ?

Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait Sakura comme sa propre fille ?

* * *

Les deux amoureux revinrent à la lisière de la forêt de Konoha ou attendaient Ino avec les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Contente de te revoir la môme dit Kisame en rigolant.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Kisame-san, Sasori-san je suis contente de vous revoir.

La blonde regarda la scène attendrit, oubliant complètement à qui elle avait affaire.  
Et soudain, Sakura et les Akatsuki tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps, vers Konoha.  
La rose fronça ses sourcils.

- Ils arrivent.

Ino activa son chakra et sentit qu'il y avait effectivement des personnes qui arrivaient, et en grand nombre.

Konoha réagissait.

- Des ambus dit Itachi.

Sakura quitta le village des yeux et reporta son attention sur son amie d'enfance.

- Merci dit-elle en souriant.

Et ils partirent en courrant vers la forêt.

La blonde regarda encore cet endroit un moment.  
Ce fût exactement le même 'merci'.

Et elle repartie chez elle en silence.

* * *

'_Ino, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra se revoir. Car après tout, tu restes et tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie. _'

* * *

Finit !!

T'cho jusqu'au prochain chapitre.


	20. révélation

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

CHAPITRE 20 : REVELATION

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Orya :** Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferais naitre ou pas pendant l'histoire ... on verra !!

**Naru-Akuma no hoshi : **Désolée du retard dans mes chapitres, le prochain j'espère l'écrire plus vite, en attendant celui-ci aussi je crois que tu l'as attendu avec impatience ...

**Fio260 : **Merci pour ta review. Eh bien tu as tes réponses dans ce chapitre !!

**Darkness-girl-akatsuki : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant

**Kagami : **Oui je suis une graaande fan de Kanon ( et de pleins d'autres aussi !!) Ton futur mari ? xD

**Casssan12 : **Merci pour tes reviews

**Arckange :** Les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.

**kakishie61 :** C'est pour cela que j'ai fais une fic sur eux !! Parce que c'est mon couple préféré, le plus beau.  
Oui, il est énervant ce Sasukette xD

**Alexias :** Merci pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touché.

**Ayate akito : **Il y aura des sensations fortes !!

**kakashie61 :** j'espère que j'aurais penser à te prévenir ....

**Myako-hayashi :** En une heure ? Tu lis vite xD  
Sinon tu as certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, mais les autres se sera pour après. Il faut bien entretenir un peu le mystère !!  
Oh !! Tu préfère Madara ? Pour embrasser Kisame, je sais pas trop. Ca ne doit pas être très pratique avec les dents qu'il a ...

**ficnaruto50 :** Je te préviendrais de la suite !! Si je n'oublie pas .... (pardon d'avance si j'oublie)

**Myako hayashi : **Arfffff, non pas les chats morts vivants !! Je me rends !!

**Calimero :** oh !! le maitre de petit cafard a changé de nom ?!  
Enfaite la plupart du temps, les marques d'humour ne sont pas fait exprès ... xD  
Rigoler comme une truffe ? j'aimerais bien le voir ça !!

**mademoiselle thémis :** moi aussi je suis septique, je te l'avoue ...

**thémis :** non, non "je t'aime" est en trois mot !! le "je", le "t'" et le "aime".

**thémis (honteuse) :** euuh tu es pardonné mon enfant !!

**thémis :** oui Sasukette est méchant !!

**thémis : **Bravooo tu as deviner.

**thémis :** non ne me tuer pas !! sinon je ne pourrais pas écrire la suiiiiiite.

**thémis : **oui mais après ça aurait été très compliquer, donc il fallait quand même qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.  
Je ne pense pas que Itachi soit si fort que ça en cassent une fenêtre rien qu'en toquant xD

**shadow :** Moi aussi je n'aime pas que les bonnes fics s'arrêtent !! Alors je ferais mon possible pour finir celle ci !!

**Poire' :** Non je jure que je ne veux tuer personne !!

* * *

_Sakura se redressa lentement le long de son lit et soupira. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle était dans cet hopital et commencé à s'impatienter.  
Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement l'Hokage fit son entré dans la chambre de la kunoichi, comme chaque jour. Tsunade lui parlait de ses récents examens, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Pourquoi s'archanaient-ils à lui déceller une maladie qui n'existait surement pas ?_

_Soudain, un craquement sourd venu du toit les firent tournées la tête vers la fenêtre. Apparement le nouveau venu voulait se faire entendre.  
Surement Naruto ..._

_La fleur re-soupira._

_Puis Tsunade se leva de sa chaise, son poing chargé de chakra. Visiblement ce n'était pas Naruto et quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Sakura se leva de son lit et vit une forme debout devant sa fenêtre.  
Itachi Uchiwa._

_Quand tous d'un coup, les souvenirs enfouis refirent surface.  
Comme un choc. Elle se souvenu._

_Comment avait-elle put oublié tous les journées qu'elle avait passé avec lui ?  
Leur rencontre, les premiers mots qu'ils ont échangé.  
Le premier baiser ..._

_Tous lui revint en mémoire.  
Comment avait-elle put oublier son amour pour lui.  
Comment avait-elle put l'oublier._

_Il tourna ses yeux vers elle. L'instant dura éternellement, pour la kunoichi. _

_- Non, Tsunade-sama dit-elle doucement._

_La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.  
Puis elle lui sourit.  
Itachi la saisit par les hanches et le sortit définitevement de cet hopital.  
Ils s'enfuièrent mains dans la mains de Konoha._

_

* * *

_

Depuis quelques heures ils couraient par delà la fôret, la jeune mère commençé à fatigué. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'hopital, couché, sans pouvoir s'entrainer.  
Non, un bon shinobi devait faire face à toutes les situations !!  
Et lorsqu'elle reprit courage, Kisame s'arrêta net.

- Bon cette fois ça suffit !! dit-il passablement énervé

Il prit son arme et se mit en position d'attaque.

Car, aussi depuis quelques heures, une centaine d'ambus leur collaient aux fesses.

Sasori s'approcha de lui, un sourire diabolique collé sur ses lèvres.  
Il sortit un parchemin, invoqua une de ses marionnettes préférés et se mit à l'intérieur.

Sakura et Itachi restèrent en retrait.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent encerclés.

- Tiens, Sakura comment on se retrouve.

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers une voix derrière elle. Manifestement c'était une femme, et la chef des ambus.  
Mais elle ne la reconnu pas (que voulez-vous, ils ont tous des masques de clowns ...)

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle

La personne enleva son masque et lui sourit.

Tenten ...

- Que me veux tu ?

Itachi regarda la kunoichi, apparement elle essayer de gagner du temps. Mais peu importe, on était un membre de l'Akatsuki ou pas.  
Ils allaient les battres, ambus de Konoha ou non.

Pendant tous ses reflexions très interressante by Itachi nous retrouvons Tenten et Sakura toujours en affrontement visuel.

La brune, la regardait haineuse.

- Alors comme ça, tu repart du village avec des putains de criminels après tous qu'on a fait pour toi ?

Kisame ressera sa main sur son arme, comment oser-t-elle parler d'eux sur ce ton si présomptueux !!  
Il fallait qu'il reste calme, cette histoire concerné uniquement Sakura, elle devait se débrouiller seule.

- Ou veux-tu en venir ? dit-elle sur un ton indifférent.

La maitresse d'arme se mit encore plus en colère, elle devait être reconnaissante au village, elle ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça les mains dans les poches. Surtout pas accompagné de gens qui ont menacé la paix dans le royaume. En temps que chef des ambus elle devait les arrêter à tous pris !!

- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Tu es affreuse Sakura !! Tu entends ?!

Sasori se rassit convenablement dans sa marionnette, la prochaine fois il amènerait un coussin. Il détesté attendre. Il voulait se battre.  
Pourquoi était-ce si long ? La rose voulait gagné du temps pour retrouver un peu ses forces, mais quand même, faut pas pousser !! On ne le faisait pas attendre !!

Sakura pouffa, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre encore plus en colère son adversaire.

- Je fais ce que je veux dans la vie, et ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me donner des leçons.

- Salope siffla Tenten

Puis elle sortit son sabre et le pointa dans sa direction.

La kunoichi aux cheveux rose sourit machiaveliquement. Elle se mit en position d'attaque ferma ses poings.  
Elle sentit un pouvoir l'envahir et elle aimait ça.

Sakura entendit vaguement la brune dire quelques chose, mais elle n'entendit pas, trop concentrer sur son nouveau pouvoir.

- ... tu réponds rien à ça !!

La rose releva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu disais ? J'écoutais pas.

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Tenten s'élança, son arme en main vers son adversaire.  
La jeune mère allonga le bras et laissa le chakra en sortir. Elle formit une grande barrière autour des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Sasori et Kisame restèrent interdit par tous cette quantité de chakra qui émanait d'elle mais ne firent rien.  
Quand à Itachi, il avait déjà sentit cette force en elle, mais s'inquiéter quand même de son effet à trop longue durée.

- Itachi-kun, Kisame, Sasori, pouvez-vous me laisser seule.

Se n'était pas une question, ni un ordre. Seulement un conseil.

Le rouquin qui en avait assez d'attendre fit une permutation et partit le premier.  
Suivit du requin.

- Soit prudente.

Et Itachi partit à son tour.

La laisser seule face un bon nombre d'enemis était en quelque sorte un test de ses capacités aux combats. Mais l'Uchiwa restait inquiet.  
Après que ce pouvoir était venu en elle, ce n'était plus la même personne.

Tsunade avait raison, il y avait une chose étrange en elle.

- Bon à nous maintenant.

Sakura enleva la protection de chakra et regarda la maintresse d'arme.  
Soudain, ses yeux changèrent de couleur et se voilèrent de noir.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir sortit ce chapitre si tardivement  
J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !!

Kisu à tous


	21. pouvoir des éléments

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

CHAPITRE 21 : POUVOIR DES ELEMENTS

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée de ce "léger" retard !!  
Enfaite, j'ai eu un problème avec fanfiction puisqu'il a effacé le chapitre que j'avais écris en avance ...  
Donc je devais le réécrire entièrement, mais j'avais carrément la flemme en plus d'être énervé comme pas possible.

Mais à un commentaire tout mignon que j'ai reçu sur mon blog, je m'y remet !! Et motivé !!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**kakashie61 : **La marque maudite ? ... c'est bien pensé mais non !! haha !!  
Espérons que cette fois j'y pense, en tout cas je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé ...

**Darkness-girl-akatsuki : **Merci beaucoup !! Mais pour voir l'étendu de son pouvoir se sera expliqué que dans le chapitre 22

**orya : **Pardon d'être sadique !! Mais il faut bien un peu de suspense (se cherche des excuses)

**bleuts : **Bah merci !! Je ne fais pas exprès pour les chapitres courts

**habbocea : **Enfaite moi aussi je la trouve "cucu la praline". Mais en écrivant cette fic, je me suis promis de la faire un peu cucu  
Donc désolée !! Mais je ne me vexe pas, no problem.

**solenne : **J'ai déjà lu cette fic !! Elle est tout simplement génial !! Je l'ai adoré moi aussi

**solenne : **Etrange en effet ... Mais là c'est Itachi qui passe avant haha !!

**k : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review

* * *

Non loin de l'endroit ou Sakura se battait, à l'abri de tout danger, attendait patiemment trois hommes.  
Ils étaient caché par l'ombre des arbres, le souffle du vent faisant soulevé avec aisance leur capes noires.

L'un d'eux, perdait tout doucement patience.  
Un autre regardait son épée, la caressant du bout des doigts, l'admirant.

Le troisième, un plus loin, perdait son regard noir dans le ciel.

- On n'aurait peut-être pas du la laisser seule, fit le rouquin

Kisame cessa de regardait Samehada.

- Nous devrions voir si ...

- Ca ira, dit doucement Itachi

Puis, il s'avança dans le soleil, quittant la protection des arbres. Sa peau blanche se délectant de la chaleur environnante.  
Il savait que tout irait bien. Il avait sentit le pouvoir qu'avait libéré celle qu'il aimait.  
Il fallait juste attendre.

Une feuille quitta les autres et tomba doucement sur le sol.  
Itachi regarda au loin et sourit.

Sakura était revenu.

- Vous faites de ces têtes rigola-t-elle.

Kisame se leva de son rocher et grogna.

- Enfin on peut y aller.

Bien entendu, ils avaient senti son chakra non dissimulé arrivé dans leur direction.

L'Uchiwa marcha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas blessé.  
Elle n'avait rien, pas même une marque de son combat.

Sakura noua ses bras autour de son cou, rapprocha doucement son visage de son oreille et lui souffla tendrement un merci.

Pour l'avoir laissé.  
Pour l'avoir retrouvé.  
Pour lui avoir fait confiance.

Elle lui prit la main et ils quittèrent cet endroit pour enfin rejoindre le quartier de l'Akatsuki.

Alors que non loin d'ici, un cri strident déchira le silence.

* * *

Tenten regardait la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les ANBUS tombaient les uns après les autres sans même voir leur ennemi.  
Le sang s'accumulait de plus en plus sur le sol.

Depuis quand Sakura avait une telle force en elle ?  
La petite Sakura.  
Le grand front.  
Celle qui n'était doué en rien.

La brune serra les dents.  
Elle prit deux shurikens dans sa main droite et courut dans le champs de bataille, essayant de repéré des cheveux roses.

Le combat continua, les ninjas de Konoha tombés sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.  
Et finalement, la maitresse d'arme fut la seule encore debout.

Non loin d'elle, Sakura était là.  
Debout, la rose lui souriait. Un sourire qui exprimé la victoire.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Tenten lança ses deux armes vers Sakura.  
La rose, se contenta juste d'allongeait ses bras. Puis un coup de vent se fit sentir et les shurikens repartir dans leur direction initial.

- Que ? fit Tenten ahuri.

La maitresse d'arme reprit ses armes à l'aide de fils invisible placé dessus, et les relança vers son ennemi.

Sakura ne bougea pas non plus, voyant les shuriken arrivé dans sa direction.  
Ils étaient de plus en plus proche.

La rose fit un tour elle même et attrapa les armes en plein vole.  
Ensuite, elle les tourna le long de ses doigts fins.

Elle sourit, Tenten serra les poings.

Sakura continua de jouer avec sous le regard effaré de son ennemi et sans crier garre les relança à toute vitesse dans le direction de la brune.  
La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de bouger que ses armes se plantèrent dans chacunes de ses jambes, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux.

- Une dernière volonté ?

Elle sentit le souffle de Sakura sur sa nuque. Tenten ne l'avait même pas senti se déplacer.  
Puis, Sakura plaça un kunai sous sa gorge.

- Quel pouvoir as-tu utilisé ? dit-elle peut sur d'elle.

La rose gloussa.

- Le vent répondit-elle simplement.

Les yeux de Tenten s'agrandirent.  
C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait invoquer de vent pour se défendre.

- Et maintenant, je vais mourir ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le demander. La réponse paraissait logique.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle plongea son regard noisette dans le champs de bataille.  
Les ANBUS morts, leur corps entrain de pourrir au soleil.

- Pas encore ...

Sakura enleva son kunai de sous sa gorge.  
Ensuite, elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et partit dans un petit nuage de fumée.

La brune tomba, à bout de force.  
Les larmes lui piquant les yeux.  
Elle avait échoué, et ses camarades en payait le prix fort.

Ses poings se serrèrent soudainement. Elle hurla son désespoire.

La rose quant à elle, rejoignit ses coéquipiers et l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- C'est impossible lâcha Tenten.

Dire qu'à l'examen chunin, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Ino ...

Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps de ceux de son village.  
Essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et se releva.

* * *

Sinon, en se moment je suis entrain d'écrire une autre fiction (eh oui encore ...)  
Mais j'hésite beaucoup sur les couples. En particulier avec qui je vais caser Sakura ... Avec Sasuke ou Itachi ?

J'ai besoin de vos conseil !!


	22. the end

AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE

* * *

CHAPITRE 22 : THE END

* * *

Vu le retard innimaginable que j'ai pris, j'ai décidé de poster le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction.  
Et c'est avec une petite larme et un certain regret que je quitte mes petites enfants, les personnages de Amour Impossible. (appartenant à M. Kishimoto ne l'oubliant pas)

Je posterais une nouvelle fiction bientot (j'ai déjà écrit 90 pages huhu) et Sakura sera casé avec Sasuke. Parce que en réfléchissant bien, je n'ai fait aucune fiction sur eux alors que c'est mon couple favori du manga !!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des commentaires pour le précédent chapitre : **Ahhotep83**, **Orya, AnoS, Momo0302, ElsT, Kagura, Temarie-chou, *, Kakashie61, Snoopy, Japhia21, Quelqu1, Clemence, Justine, Shany Collin, Uchiwa-lovers, Katon-45, Saki-62, Narsha, Tobi#1, Faelivrine, Yuki Kyoko_29, Arckange, Myako-Hayashi, Itachi-kun Forever **(j'aime bien ton pseudo =P)**, Lau, Lawriane, LoveakatsukixD **(j'aime également ce pseudo !!),** Linda**.

* * *

Lorsque le monde fut créé par un esprit nommé Dieu, il attribua des pouvoirs immenses à cinq êtres.  
Ceux qui étaient choisit, purent savourés avec plaisir d'être invincible. Pour leur beauté, leur intelligence, leur grâce, leur charisme ou leur force.

Un aigle géant pour le vent, qui eut le ciel comme cadeau. Faisant du temps ce qu'il voulait.

Un lézard pour le feu, dirigeant la chaleur du monde sous ses fines pattes.

Un dauphin pour l'eau, l'élément le plus sage et doux.

Un ours pour la terre, tremblant sous ses pas, détruisant chaque pierre encombrante selon son humeur.

Un homme pour le pouvoir de l'esprit. Seul le détenteur de cette force pouvait en décider ses limites.

Comprenant l'ampleur du cadeau que leur fit Dieu, ils se rebellèrent contre leur créateur. Qui, n'avait plus le choix que de détruire son oeuvre.  
A partir de leur cendre, il créa le sixième démons. Mais ne voulant plus refaire la même erreur il l'implanta dans une petite fille. Un bébé. Qui n'aura jamais souvenir de cela.  
Il avait tellement de temps avant de trouver l'être idéal. Celle qui se servira pas de ses pouvoirs pour contrôler le monde.  
Car n'importe qui l'aurait souhaité.

Un bébé qui venait de prendre vie dans le village de Konoha no Kuni.

Puis l'enfant grandit, ses pouvoirs également.  
Finalement, le démons finit par se réveiller totalement ... Il prit le contrôle du corps de la jeune femme et tua ses parents, ne lui laissant aucuns souvenirs de ce moment.

Après cela, le démon se rendormit, attendant son heure prochaine. Ignorant tout, son réceptacle continua de vivre. Avec l'Akatsuki, avec un tueur, et un petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre.

L'avènement d'une nouvelle ère approchait. La naissance de cet enfant sera un grand bouleversement pour l'ensemble de tous les pays, car il serait invincible.  
Avec le sharingan et une partie des pouvoirs de sa mère.

&&&

La kunoichi se stoppa encore une fois, trop fatigué pour marcher. Elle s'assit contre un rocher tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Itachi

- Oui

Ses yeux se plissèrent, sûrement non dupe au mensonge.

Soudain, prit d'une convulsion Sakura courut vers le buisson le plus proche et dans une charmante et distinguée pulsion, elle vomit.

Kisame arbora sa mine dégoutté et s'éloigna très vite de la source en question. Sasori ne dit rien, mais rejoint le poisson un peu plus loin, laissant de l'intimité au couple.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as rien à me dire ? insista l'Uchiwa.

Il avait posé cette question de l'autre coté du buisson, gardant ses distances en cas d'urgence.

- Je suis enceinte.

Sakura était résignée, mieux valait lui dire cela de but en blanc au lieu de tourné autour du pot. Également, Itachi et son chromosome Y auraient des heures avant de trouvé la bonne réponse.

- Oh ...

Peut-être avait-elle attendu quelque chose de plus expressif. Il n'était pas un Uchiwa pour rien se dit-elle.

- Mais de qui ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds.  
Enfaite, faire partie de la famille des éventails n'y était pour rien, il était juste bête.

La jeune femme toussa très fort, mais finalement craqua et rigola devant sa moue interrogatrice.

- Imbélice ... souffla-t-elle, tout en s'appuyant sur son épaule.

- Je suis très sérieux !

Ce fut la fin pour Sakura, elle explosa de rire.  
Elle se plaça devant lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Malheureusement, cette épisode rempli de joie prit fin, Sakura se détachant du jeune homme venait de voir l'air ébahit de Sasori et le sourire idiot de Kisame.  
Décidément, on ne pouvait être tranquille nul part.

&&&

Une fois rentré au repère de l'Akatsuki, Sakura passait ses journées enfermés dans la gigantesque bibliothèque.  
Elle voulait absolument savoir d'ou venait ses pouvoirs ainsi que les résonances sur son enfant.  
Au bout d'une semaine, une jeune femme se présenta à elle.  
Kenya ... Ce nom ne lui évoqué rien en rapport avec l'Akatsuki. Probablement une nouvelle recrue avec la mort de Hidan.

Sakura la scruta. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Des yeux bleus clair, des cheveux brun frisé avec une frange lisse qui retombé sur ses lunettes rouges. Un air angélique sous sa cape à nuage.

- Félicitations pour votre grossesse, lui dit-elle souriante.

La rose arqua un sourcil, elle ne lui avait pourtant rien dit, et Itachi n'était pas du genre papa gâteau à le crier sur tous les toits.  
Sûrement un de ses pouvoirs.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis, reprit sa lecture.

- Il sera très fort, un pouvoir sans limite. Vous serez très fière de lui.

La jeune femme releva son regard vers Kenya.  
Après un long silence, la brune se pencha vers livre.

- Très interéssant, mais c'est plutôt dans celui-ci qui tu auras les réponses que tu cherches.

Elle lui montra une étagère dans le fond, avec un livre dominant les autres, un gros avec de vieilles pages jaunes qui en sortait.  
Sakura alla le prendre, lorsqu'elle revint à sa table Kenya avait disparu. Peut-être une apparition se dit-elle, plus sur de rien.

Elle regarda longuement la grosse couverture verte et sourit. Puis, sakura se releva et rejoint Itachi.

&&&

Quelques temps après, Sakura, Itachi, Kisame et Sasori entamèrent une nouvelle mission. Détruire Sasuke et sa bande.  
Ils y réussirent tant bien que mal, tuant les trois autres mais laissant le petit frère de Itachi en vie.  
Grâce à ses pouvoirs, la rose lui effaça une partie de sa mémoire, et lui laissant une lettre pour son réveille.

Un mot qui lui disait de se battre pour vivre. Et que bientôt il pourrait vieillir en paix dans un nouveau monde.

&&&

Se laissant aller par la médiation, Sakura se mit en tailleur sur le sol froid de sa chambre.  
Elle ferma les yeux, tandis que des images lui remplirent entièrement son esprit.

Itachi se tenait devant elle, avec un nouveau né dans les bras. L'Akatsuki était présente autour d'eux, célébrant son avenue.

- Nous l'avons nommé Meiko, dit-il souriant à leur confrères.

Un deuxième flash vint dans l'esprit dans la rose, puis ils s'enchaînèrent tous.

Une petite fille s'entraînait aux lancers de shurikens. Ils étaient tous arrivé dans la cible, la martelant de trous.  
Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon parfait, et ses sharingans laissèrent la place à de magnifiques yeux verts.

Naruto Hokage.

Sasuke souriant le jour de son mariage.

La mort d'Itachi, paisible et tranquille. Son esprit le quitta en même temps que la jeune femme à coté d'elle.  
Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes encore. Mais laissant derrière eux, une jeune femme de seize ans prête à affronter la vie.

Finalement, Sakura se réveilla en sueur, l'Uchiwa à ses cotés.  
Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour vérifier si elle était bien dans le monde réel.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchit et ....

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase. Se n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de douter.  
La jeune femme se relava et s'assit sur leur lit, l'invitant à son tour.  
Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la rose.

- J'ai réfléchit et, si c'est une fille il y a un prénom que j'aime bien.

Sakura lui sourit, devinant déjà lequel cela pouvait être


End file.
